Mission Séparation
by Leenaren
Summary: En temps de guerre, les pilotes sont envoyés en mission, mais elle se passe mal, au point que l'un d'entre eux ne soit plus dans l'équipe...ce que l'on voit est-il vrai? Est-ce on sur de connaitre les gens? Chap 9
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Leenaren

**E-mail**** :** skyflyer71@hotmail.com

**Genre :** OOC ? bizarrerie totale, et pis zut ! Vous verrez bien !

**Couples :** Ce serait pas drôle de les dire tout de suite !

**Disclamer**** :** Je soussigné Yuy, Maxwell, Raberba-Winner, Barton et Chang, pilotes de Gundam de leur état, acceptent volontairement d'appartenir à Leenaren . . . Comment ça c'est un faux ?

**Prologue.**

            Duo et Heero continuaient de courir, haletants. Ils s'enfonçaient encore et toujours dans la forêt, essayant de semer leurs poursuivants. Parfois, une balle venait se planter dans le tronc d'un arbre, à quelques centimètres d'eux. Ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, qu'ils se feraient prendre tôt ou tard. A moins qu'un miracle se produise, ils n'avaient aucune chance d'en réchapper. Heero courait devant, slalomant entre les arbres. Derrière, son coéquipier peinait, essayant de suivre son camarade, beaucoup plus rapide que lui. Un des soldats poursuivant visa mieux que ses confrères, et sa balle atteignit le pilote 02 à la cuisse. Duo trébucha sous le choc, et sa tête cogna un rocher durant sa chute.

_Duo !

            Le pilote japonais se retourna quand il entendit le bruit feutré du corps de Duo sur le tapis de feuilles. Il revint sur ses pas pour aider le natté. Il le prit par les aisselles et hissa l'inconscient sur son dos, afin de continuer à fuir. Durant toute l'action, Heero ne prononça pas un mot pour réveiller Duo, afin d'économiser le souffle qui commençait à manquer. Le pilote du Wing continua de courir, les soldats toujours derrière lui. Il arriva soudain à une falaise, donnant à pic sur une mer houleuse et sur des rochers déchiquetés en contrebas pour les vagues fougueuses. Heero stoppa, Duo toujours sur son dos, pour entendre les soldats crier derrière eux. Sentant qu'ils se rapprochaient, Heero regarda à nouveau la mer, son sang ne faisant qu'un tour. Il se retourna, respirant un grand coup, et sauta dans le vide alors que les soldats d'OZ arrivaient devant la falaise à leur tour.

_Il a sauté.

_J'en ai touché un.

_Touché ou bien tu ?

_Peu importe, ils sont morts tous les deux à présent.

_Rentrons prévenir le Colonel Kushrénada que la mission Séparation est terminée et réussite.

            Les cinq soldats se retournèrent pour rentrer à leur bas, victorieux, sans même penser à regarder par delà la falaise.

            Ce qui permit à deux pilotes de Gundam de survivre.

            Heero était accroché, bras tendus, à une minuscule corniche de roche qui sortait de la paroi lisse de la falaise. Avec Duo sur le dos et sans prise au niveau de ses pieds, la chute était assurée s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose. Le pilote 01 regarda partout là où sa vision lui permettait. Rien qui pouvait l'aider. Soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Une chauve-souris venait de sortir de la falaise, sous le regard du Soldat Parfait. L'esprit logique d'Heero lui dit que si un animal était sorti de la falaise, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une ouverture qui lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir un meilleur appui, en attendant de pouvoir trouver le moyen de sortir de cette situation. Priant de toutes ces forces que cette hypothèse soit exacte, Heero se déplaça en balancier. Balançant ses jambes d'un côté puis de l'autre, tout en faisant attention que Duo ne tombe pas, il se servit du mouvement donné à son corps pour déplacer ses mains une à une sur la mince corniche de roche. Quand il arriva à l'endroit d'où il lui avait semblé voir sortir la chauve-souris, il utilisa le peu de forces qu'il lui restait pour se hisser.

            Sa bonne étoile devait l'avoir rejoint, car il ne se trouvait pas en présence d'un simple trou, mais d'une petite caverne, creusée dans le flanc de la falaise. Heero s'y hissa entièrement, entraînant le corps du Shinigami derrière lui. Demandant une nouvelle fois à la chance d'être de son côté, il vérifia fébrilement le pouls de son coéquipier. Il plaça ses doigts sur le poignet fin et ensanglanté de son frère d'armes, et ce fut avec une joie mal dissimulée qu'il sentit faiblement les battements de cœur du natté. Oubliant sa joie pendant un instant, Heero regarda la tête de Duo. La pierre sur laquelle la tête de ce dernier avait tapé avait rendu le front du pilote 02 dans un état critique. Duo avait une grande ouverture qui partait du sourcil gauche jusqu'au milieu du front, et la blessure saignait abondamment. Ne voyant pas avec quoi stopper l'hémorragie, Heero enleva son débardeur, laissant apparaître son torse imberbe et finement musclé. Il le déchira et se servit d'une partie de l'ancien T-shirt pour faire un bandage autour du front délicat de l'américain. Une fois cela fait, Heero regarda alors la cuisse de Duo, en lui enlevant son pantalon, de manière à lui faire le moins de mal possible. La balle du soldat était ressortie de l'autre côté, mais n'avait heureusement touché aucun des organes vitaux, ne faisant pas trop de dégâts. Heero finit de panser la jambe de Duo avec son ex-T-shirt, quand Duo gémit.

_Hee-chan ? appela-t-il faiblement.

_Chut . . . reposes toi.

_J'ai mal Heero . . . si mal . . .

_Ta blessure guérira Duo.

_Mais pas mon cœur . . . pas mon cœur . . .

            Duo ferma les yeux, mais tout de suite, les larmes commencèrent à couler de ses yeux améthyste. Heero se rapprocha et pris Duo dans ses bras, en faisant attention à sa tête. Duo s'agrippa à lui et pleura librement contre le torse du Soldat Parfait.

_Pourquoi ? . . . Pourquoi ? . . . répétait-il inlassablement.

_Chut . . . tout va s'arranger. On va s'en sortir.

_Non. Rien ne sera plus jamais comme avant. D'abord Wufei, puis Trowa . . . et maintenant Quatre . . .

            Les sanglots de Duo repartirent de plus belle. Heero ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils avaient tout perdu. Amis, liberté, sécurité . . . Ils se retrouvaient seuls, perdus dans une grotte au milieu de nulle part. Sans aucune issue. Ni espoir. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout cela était arriv ? Comment cela avait-il commenc ? Lentement, Duo s'endormit, et Heero ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, se remémorant le début de leur aventure . . .


	2. Une tornade nommée Duo

**Auteur :** Leenaren

**E-mail :** skyflyer71@hotmail.com

**Genre : **OOC ? yaoi ! bizarerie totale de ma part, vous pouvez pas m'aider pour le genre ?

**Source :** Gundam Wing, un petit parc à côté de l'autoroute, . . .

**Couple : **allusion à un 4+3 et à 1+2. J'aime pas faire durer le suspens

**Disclaimer :** Ils sont partis s'enfermer dans leurs Gundams, j'ai pas pu les en sortir. Donc je les laisse encore un peu . . .

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**lyoo :** Merci de lire tout mes fics ! ^^ Kisu !

**misao girl :** Ca te donne envie de pleurer ? OO J'ai réussi à faire ça ? Moi ? Une histoire passionnante ? #_# Je suis trop flattée là . . . Bisous !

**yaonne-san :** Ce qui s'est pass ? Héhé . . . Top secret! En suivant ma fic tu sauras tout ! Bonne lecture !^^

**misao maxwell :** Ouais ! T'es l ! Je crois que je commence à me faire un nom dans ton monde ! Non ? Quand à tuer les trois autres . . . ^^

**Kaory :** C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça, alors merci !^^ Kisu

**antinea :** Pour l'instant y'a pas marqué deathfic, mais qui sait . . . ^^

Yuna-chan : Tout le monde me pose la même question, et je dirais une nouvelle fois : héhé . . . tu verras bien ! Je suis sadique là . . .^^

**Yami-Rose1 :** Si ça t'intéresse, voilà la suite ! Bisous !

**Elea-93 :** Et voilà ma petite Kat a moi ! Dommage que tu sois plus en vacances . . . Nan, c'est pas toi la prof, c'est moi ! Alors veuillez bien ouvrir vos manuels « Mission séparation » à la page Chapitre 1, et lire attentivement.^^ Kisu !

**chris52 :** Ouais !! Enfin une review de ta part ! Je t'avais promis une histoire sur Gundam, eh bien la voilà, même si c'est ma troisième idée sur GW. ^^ Hum . . . pour l'instant j'ai pas marqué deathfic, mais qui sait . . . Kisu !

**Bonne lecture !**

.

**Chapitre 1 : Une tornade nommée Duo**

                        Quelques jours plus tôt . . .

_OMAE O KOROSU !!

            La journée commençait tranquillement, comme d'habitude. Heero poussait son habituelle menace contre un natté connu de tous, alors que celui-ci avait juste fait tomber le bien le plus précieux du japonais, à savoir, son laptop. Duo descendait rapidement les escaliers pour éviter de se retrouver une balle de 9mm plantée entre les deux yeux. Sur son passage, il renversa Wufei qui rentrait tranquillement dans sa chambre. Le Chinois tomba à la renverse, des Shenlong miniatures dansant autour de sa tête durant un court instant, puis il sortit une flopée d'injures en chinois, puis se mit lui aussi à poursuivre Duo. Sentant qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde s'il ne déguerpissait pas vite, le pilote 02 piqua un sprint en direction de la seule personne qui le protégerait : Quatre. Au moment où les deux asiatiques entrèrent dans la cuisine pour faire passer un sale quart d'heure au natté, celui ci passa ses bras autour de la taille de Quatre, caché derrière son dos.

_Duo vient ici ! lui cria Heero.

_Quat-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Aide-moi !

_Maxwell, arrive ! Histoire qu'on te fasse pas trop souffrir !

_S'il te plaît Quatrounet ! Protège moi des vilains-méchants-tout-pas-beaux !

            Quatre soupira et lui répondit patiemment.

_Duo. C'est de ta faute s'ils t'en veulent.

_Mah, j'avais pas vu que le portable d'Hee-chan il était sur le lit, et pis Fei-fei il était au milieu !

_C'est WUFEI ! MAXWELL !

_Tu vois Duo ? Tu fais que le provoquer !

_Mais faut dire que c'est trop tentant !

            Heero tenta d'atteindre le natté malgré Quatre. Duo utilisa rapidement son bouclier humain pour éviter de se faire prendre par le Japonais. Heero recula, visiblement énervé par ce baka. Quatre soupira à nouveau, essayant de se dégager.

_Duo, lâche-moi.

_Maieuh ! Les deux autres ils vont me trucider ! Pourquoi tu m'aides pas ?

_C'est TON problème, et donne moi une bonne raison de le faire.

            Duo se rapprocha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

_Primo : parce que tu es gentil, deuzio : parce que je suis ton meilleur pote dans ce monde de glaçons, et tercio : parce que sinon je risque de laisser sous-entendre à l'iceberg junior que tu l'apprécie énormément.

            A ces mots, l'arabe devint rouge pivoine. Les deux autres pilotes se demandèrent ce qu'avait pu dire l'américain pour que Quatre prenne une si belle couleur. Mais le rouge de Quatre s'accentua quand Trowa entra à son tour dans la cuisine. En voyant de côté la couleur de son ami, Duo éclata de rire, sous les regards incompréhensifs des autres. Mais son rire eut pour effet de réveiller Quatre.

_C'est du chantage Duo ! Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ?!

_I run, I hide, but I never lie, tu te souviens ?

_Duo . . .

_Vi c'est moi !

_ . . . OK. Je te dis juste comment éviter une mort affreuse.

_H ! Tu m'aides pas beaucoup !

_Il serait temps que tu apprennes à te sortir d'affaires tout seul.

            Pour toute réponse, le Shinigami lui tira la langue.

_T'es un cas désespéré.

_Désespéré ou désespérant ? demanda le cas en question.

_Les deux. Allez, tu vas présenter tes excuses les plus sincères à Wufei et Heero.

            Duo sortit de derrière le dos de Quatre pour faire face aux deux pilotes. Prenant son air le plus sérieux, il se présenta d'abord face au chinois.

_Wufei, je te prie de bien vouloir excuser ma conduite.

_Tu rêves ! A la condition que tu me fiches la paix le reste de la semaine.

            Duo eut un sourire shinigamiesque.

_Je ne te promet rien, mais j'essaierais.

            Il se tourna ensuite vers le pilote 01, bien plus en colère.

_Heero, excuses moi pour avoir fait tomber ton portable. Je te promets que dorénavant je ferais plus attention.

            Heero sentit toute sa colère partir face au sérieux et aux yeux améthyste du jeune garçon. Bien qu'il lui en voulait pour avoir abîmé son portable, Heero sentait que ça ne durerait pas longtemps, que son cœur l'empêcherait d'en vouloir à Duo. Minute, son cœur ? Depuis quand le Soldat Parfait laissait ses sentiments affluer en lui ? De peur de se trahir par le sang qui commençait à affluer sur ses joues, Heero répondit rapidement et simplement.

_Accepté, n'en parlons plus.

            Duo lui adressa son plus beau sourire, surpris que le Perfect Soldier, comme il avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler, le pardonne aussi rapidement. Et en tant que connaisseur de causes, il savait qu'Heero n'avait pas pour habitude de lâcher si rapidement. Quatre regardait la scène, passivement, mais il avait bien senti durant quelques instants les sentiments d'Heero. Il sourit légèrement à la pensée que la tornade maxwellienne commençait à faire son effet sur l'élève de J. Duo s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce, heureux d'être toujours en vie, quand il ne pu s'empêcher de faire une nouvelle espièglerie.

_Dis Wuwu, tu m'en voudras pas si j'utilise ton sabre pour aller chercher du bois ?

_MAXWEL !!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Wufei partit à la poursuite du natté pour défendre son bien, laissant les trois autre en plan.

_Irrécupérables.

            Trowa. Il parlait peu, mais quand ça arrivait, ses mots étaient toujours sages et justes. Une des qualités que Quatre aimait par-dessus tout. Heero remonta dans sa chambre, vérifier que son laptop allait bien, laissant les deux autres dans la cuisine. Quatre, gêné par la proximité de l'autre pilote retourna à sa cuisine, ne disant rien.

_Besoin d'aide ? demanda le pilote du Heavyarms.

            Le petit arabe rougit, ne pouvant refuser la proposition. Trowa s'approcha, ne disant  mot, et pris l'un des plats des mains de Quatre. 04 hocha la tête pour faire passer sa gêne, et continua comme si de rien n'était.

            Heero était arrivé devant sa chambre. Il resta un moment sur le palier, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Mais il faut avouer que c'était assez dur quand un américain et un chinois se courraient après dans le couloir ! Alors, Heero rentra dans la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit sur le lit et croisa les jambes. Les rideaux étaient tirés, rendant la pièce sombre, et calme, même si parfois des cris arrivaient aux oreilles d'Heero. Heero ferma les yeux et s'allongea. //_Je ne comprends plus rien. J'étais prêt à tuer ce baka sur place pour avoir quasiment détruit mon ordinateur, alors pourquoi je me suis senti comme ça d'un coup ? Quoi que ce soit, ça ne doit pas me faire oublier mon devoir de soldat. Mais . . . _// Heero fut tiré de ses pensées par un faible bip.

            Il tourna la tête, et vit une faible lumière par terre. Son ordinateur ! Il l'avait totalement oublié après tout ça. Heero le prit doucement, l'écran ne tenant plus très bien en place. L'écran marchait toujours, et l'ordinateur semblait avoir résisté à la catastrophe ambulante qu'était Duo. Heero lut l'E-mail, et un seul mot se forma sur ses lèvres :

_Mission.

Et voil ! J'ai fini !! Je vous promet rien, mais j'essaierais de mettre un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Alors, ça vous a plu ? Review !!


	3. La chute

**Auteur :** Leenaren

**Genre : **OOC ? Yaoi ! Bizarrerie totale de ma part, vous pouvez pas m'aider pour le genre ?

**Source :** Gundam Wing, un petit parc à côté de l'autoroute, . . .

**Couple : **allusion à un 21 et à 12. J'aime pas faire durer le suspens

**Disclaimer :** J'ai voulu les acheter mais j'avais que assez d'argent pour Réléna. Alors j'ai laissé tomber.

****

**misao maxwell : **je sais bien que c'est court. Mais c'est une fic sur laquelle j'ai pas beaucoup réfléchit. Elle est venue . . . pof ! Comme ça ! lol. 

**yaonne-san : **vi, je le martyrise ce pauvre Wuwu ! Mais je vais pas pouvoir longtemps . . .

Wufei : Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

Leen ¤innocente¤ : Oh rien . . .

**lyoo :** En forme ? Ca oui ! Ce soir j'ai écrit deux fics différentes alors . . .

**Yami-Rose1 :** Oui ! Et pauvre moi ! Tu peux pas savoir combien c'est cher de rembourser le pc ! Heero a pas laissé passer l'excuse du ''c'est pour les besoins de la fic''. Résultat des courses, je bosse pour lui rembourser.

Heero : Tais toi et frotte !

Leen ¤en cendrillon¤ : Oui.

Duo : Et faudra laver les vitres !

Leen : T'exagères . . .

Heero ¤mode culpabilisant¤ : Et mon pauvre laptop ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'avait fait ?

Leen : C'est pas moi c'est Duo.

Heero : Mais c'est vrai ça !

Duo : OO Merci Leen.

Leen : Pas de quoi !

Bonne lecture !

**P'tite note :**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ =

bond dans le temps et l'espace

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

on change de personnage !

.

**Chapitre 3 : La chute.**

Heero descendit les marches d'escalier, sa carcasse d'ordinateur sous le bras. En descendant, il croisa un américain et un chinois se courant après. Le regard qu'il leur adressa informa aux deux pilotes que le temps n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Ils arrêtèrent de se poursuivre, et descendirent à la cuisine, où les trois autres pilotes étaient assis. Quand Heero posa son laptop sur la table, Quatre comprit mieux pourquoi le japonais était en colère contre Duo, et ne put réprimer un sourire. Trowa lui non plus ne put cacher son amusement quand il vit que la vie du cher écran ne tenait qu'à un fil. Le regard glacial que leur adressa Heero n fit que renforcer leur envie de rire. Duo et Wufei arrivèrent à ce moment là, voyant à leur tour le laptop. Duo arbora un grand sourire. //_Phase un terminée ! Ce laptop est enfin hors-jeu. J'aurais du passer à la phase deux, mais semblerait qu'une mission vienne me gâcher ma surprise. Tant pis. Je mets pause, et je reprendrais la partie plus tard. //_

Y se passe quoi Hee-chan ?

Mission.

_//Heero et les mots . . . c'est toute une histoire !//_

En quoi consiste-t-elle ? demanda Trowa.

Récupérer des plans et détruire la base.

La routine quoi . . . dit Duo en croisant les bras derrière la tête.

Hn.

Merci pour la confirmation Heero. J'avance beaucoup.

Pas de quoi.

Sur ce, le Soldat Parfait fit demi-tour et monta pour se préparer, laissant un Duo sur le cul par sa réplique.

C'est moi ou Heero Yuy je-sais-pas-plaisanter-connais-pas-le-mot vient de me faire une réplique qui tue ?

Faut bien croire que oui Maxwell.

. . . . . . HEERO !!

Et l'américain partit au quart de tour pour se préparer et pour faire céder à nouveau le pilote 01. Il arriva dans la chambre et fit face au Soldat. //_Wha ! Il est trop canon le Perfect Soldier ! J'ai juste à vérifier si il est aussi parfait sous sont saint-spandex . . . Stop Duo ! L'abus de matage de Heero peut nuire gravement à la sant ! Je sais que je suis fichu, mais bon. //_

Dis Hee-chan, c'est moi ou tu viens de partir en me faisant une blague ?

Hn.

_//Hé b ! Il aura pas duré longtemps !//_

Non sans dec, tu m'en veux encore pour le laptop ?

Non.

Duo resta sur le cul une deuxième fois. Il s'attendait à se retrouver un flingue entre les deux yeux, mais ne pensait pas réellement avoir été pardonné aussi vite. Voire tout court.

J'm'excuse quand même. 

Pas la peine.

Duo ne put résister plus longtemps. Il sauta sur le dos d'Heero afin de lui infliger un super-méga câlin Made-by-Duo. Le Soldat Parfait rougit un peu, mais il réussit à cacher ça à Duo en le virant vite fait bien fait de son dos.

Hn. Baka.

Vi, je t'aime moi aussi ! Allez Heero, arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps en paroles inutiles, je dois me préparer !

Sur ce, l'américain disparut hors de la chambre, laissant un Soldat plus si parfait que ça, qui avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Base de OZ. 2h34

Une heure à laquelle toute la population devait dormir. Mais pas les cinq terroristes. Quatre et Trowa devaient se charger de surveiller leurs arrières, Duo et Wufei de placer les bombes, tandis que Heero effectuait un simple travail de hacking. Tout se déroulait bien, Heero avait presque terminé de télécharger les plans quand une alarme se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment.

K'SO !

Heero regarda l'écran et vit que toutes les fenêtres s'étaient précipitamment refermées, sans lui laisser le temps de terminer son travail. Il retira la disquette et sortit son revolver d'une zone non identifiée du spandex. Il courut à la porte et vers la sortie, quand il entendit des coups de feu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De leur côté, Duo et Wufei étaient en train de poser leurs explosifs tranquillement. Duo n'arborait pas de sourire au contraire de son habitude, totalement concentré dans la pose de ses joujoux préférés. Wufei avait terminé de son côté, mais une drôle d'impression lui tiraillait les entrailles. Il avait l'impression d'être observé, mais il avait beau regarder de tous côtés, il ne voyait rien.

Ben alors Wuwu ? On est nerveux ?

Hm.

Wow, ça doit être sérieux pour que tu relèves pas !

C'est trop facile.

Duo réfléchit quelques instants.

T'as raison. Y'a un truc qui cloche. Let's end this.

Duo activa sa commande à distance. Pas question de mettre cette base à sauter sans en être sorti ! Shinigami se laissa tomber au sol, suivit par Wufei.

03, 04, on a terminé.

Reçu. On vous attend à la sortie.

Wufei coupa la communication et suivit Duo dans les couloirs. Mais soudain, quelqu'un tira et Duo fut atteint à la cuisse. Wufei se retourna et tua le soldat qui avait tiré, mais le temps qu'il tue le second et celui-ci avait enclenché l'alarme.

Fuck, dit Duo à terre. Si les ozzies se mettent à tirer avant d'hurler, où va le monde ?

Ca va aller ?

J'ai vu pire. Tirons nous de là.

Ils se mirent à courir et tombèrent sur Heero.Wufei tirait sur les quelques soldats qui osaient s'avancer. Sans tarder un seul instant, Heero courut soutenir son coéquipier, et ils commencèrent tout les trois à courir pour se tirer de là. Ils étaient presque arrivés quand quelque chose attira l'attention de Wufei. _//Non . . . Ce . . . ce n'est . . . //_

Partez !

Heero se retourner vers le pilote du Shen Long.

Tu déconnes ?

Allez-y ! J'ai quelque chose à faire !

Wufei ! Non !

Trop tard, il avait déjà disparu au détour d'un couloir. Les deux pilotes se remirent à courir vers la sortie. Pendant ce temps, Wufei continuer sa recherche. Au détour d'un virage, il la vit.

Meiran . . .

Meiran tourna dans un autre couloir.

Meiran ! Attends moi !

La longue chevelure noire de la jeune femme continuait de bouger et de voler derrière elle. Un petit rire cristallin se faisait entendre à chaque fois que Wufei se faisait semer par elle.

Meiran je t'en supplie ! Attends moi !

Wufei essayait désespérément de la rattraper. Son regard était suppliant. Il suppliait a femme de rentrer avec lui. D'un autre côté, Meiran l'appelait.

Ben dépêches toi Fei !

Laisse moi te rejoindre !

La jeune femme se stoppa dans le couloir, lui tournant le dos.

Wufei . . . viens.

Wufei s'approcha doucement de sa femme, les yeux humides tout d'un coup.

Meiran . . . je te croyais morte.

Meiran se retourna, et il put faire face à ses yeux verts.

Moi aussi Wufei. Moi aussi . . .

Et alors que Wufei laissait couler les larmes sur ses joues, le noir se fit autour de lui, et il ne vit plus rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre et Trowa accueillirent les deux arrivants à la jeep. Quatre commença à soigner Duo, quand il demanda des explications sur ce qui s'était passé.

La mission est un fiasco total ! Je n'ai pas les plans et une espèce de virus les a bien cachés !

Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux. Le masque du Soldat Parfait venait de tomber sous leurs yeux, tout du moins pour un instant. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Heero aligner tant de mots, ni dire qu'il avait échoué une mission. Conscient de ce qui venait de se passer, Heero se remit vite en position. Il surveillait la base, espérant voir ressortir le chinois.

Mais que fait ?

Cela faisait un moment que les deux étaient sortis de la base. Chacun s'inquiétait pour Wufei, et l'attente devenait intenable. Chacun était prêt à retourner dans la base pour aller le chercher. Mais enfin, l'attente se termina. Elle se termina, mais de la façon dont personne ne s'attendait. La base explosa. Dans un gigantesque brasier, chaque partie prit feu, avant d'être réduite en ruine. Soudain, Quatre mit une main sur le cœur et tomba à genoux.

Quatre !

Trowa se précipita vers lui, le soutenant. Quatre gardait sa main sur le cœur et semblait souffrir.

C'est Wufei . . . Il n'est plus là . . .

Se visage se tordit de douleur, et les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Chacun était médusé par les paroles de Quatre, et mesuré l'impact de sa déclaration. Trowa prit Quatre dans ses bras et le fit s'allonger sur la banquette de la Jeep. Il tremblait, et à présent les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Wufei . . . non . . .

Duo n'avait pas bougé, les yeux toujours rivés sur les installations d'OZ, qui explosaient encore parfois et brûlaient. Puis sa main s'ouvrit lentement, et le détonateur tomba lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti. Il ne s'en était pas servi, il s'était promis qu'il n'y aurait pas de risques avec ses bombes. Mais voilà, il avait raté, et dorénavant ils ne seraient plus que quatre.

.

.

J'avoue. Dans le genre sadique je suis une master. Y'a un truc. N'arrêtez pas de lire maintenant ou vous le regretterez plus tard. C'était mon dernier mot, dernier mot pour vous prévenir que si vous stoppez maintenant, c'est bête. Bref, review onegai ? Je les mérite ? Même pour me faire engueuler !

Autre chose. Vous avez du remarquer que ce CHER ff.net nous imposait QuickEdit. Or, ce c.. de truc refuse certains signes tels que les étoiles, les tirets, les signes plus... Alors si quelqu'un savait contourner ce problème, il m'enlèverait un gundam du pied. Merci. Autre chose à dire? Oui. Saleté de mer.. de puta.. de ff.net qui me fait ch... à refuser ma puta.. de salo..... de mise en page!


	4. Chang Wufei

**Salut tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire, alors en cadeau, j'ai décidé de mettre un chapitre à chacune de mes histoires ! Comment ça c'est pas à moi de faire des cadeaux ? Mais si ! Mais si ! Bonne lecture !**

**Auteur :** Leenaren

**Couples :** je récapitule : j'avais du 1 plus 2, du 4 plus 3 et aujourd'hui je vous donne un peu de 3 plus 4. J'aime les maths !

**Genre :** Heu . . . c'est sur y'a du yaoi, un deathfic ??? Un peu de bizarrerie et pourquoi pas POV? En tout cas aujourd'hui c'est grosse déprime !

**Disclamer :** Je refuse de le dire.

Wufei : Comment t'as osé me tuer ??

Leen : Je fais ce que je veux.

Wufei : Saleté d'onna !

Quatre : C'est vrai que c'est pas gentil.

Leen : Vous verrez bien !

Duo : Détourne pas le sujet.

Leen : De quoi ?

Trowa : Dis le !

Leen : Nan !

Heero ¤la braque de son flingue¤ : Alors ?

Leen : Ok ! Je vous laisse ! Pour cette fois . . .

G-boys : -.-'

**Chris52 : **je sais, j'ai osé. Je suis sadique et fière de l'être !

**Deathslave :** pas grave, j'ai trouvé quelques trucs pour m'arranger. Contente que ma fic te plaise ! Quand à la suite, la voil !

**yaonne-san : **Hé vi Wuwu, je t'ai tu ! Eh oui Quatre ! Vous avez pas fini d'en baver ! Je suis en forme ! Merci pour le mot !

**Misao maxwell : **Ecoute bien ce que je vais t'annoncer . . . qui te dis que je n'embêterais plus Wufei ? . . . kisu !

**sugarhighsquirrel69 : **Kikoo toi ! Marchi pour les reviews ! C'est super sympa, et t'inquiète, je te décevrais pas !

Au fait, je me suis aapercue que Meiran n'était pas comme je l'ai décrite, alors je vais changer ça dans ce chapitre! Gomen!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Chapitre 3 : Chang Wufei.**

3

Je conduis silencieusement la voiture. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que l'un des notre nous a quittés. A côté de moi, Quatre s'est évanoui. Le choc lié à son empathie l'a affaibli physiquement aussi bien que mentalement. J'aimerais tant le prendre dans mes bras, pour le consoler, me consoler . . . mais je n'ose pas. Mon ange a l'air si fragile, et ma peur si grande. Peur de me faire rejeter, peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qui va nous arriver maintenant que Wufei n'est plus. J'aimerais croire qu'il y ait une chance qu'il soit sauf . . .

A l'arrière, Heero est . . . différent. Son regard d'habitude glacial et sans émotions se retrouve à présent inquiet, incertain. J'hausse un sourcil en garant la voiture. Heero Yuy ? Inquiet ? J'avoue que là je suis scié comme dirait Duo. Certes nous venons de perdre un coéquipier, certes cette mission est un véritable désastre sur toute la ligne, mais Heero Yuy est avant tout un soldat. Les émotions ne doivent pas apparaître sur le visage du Soldat Parfait. Si lui se laisse aller, dans quel état serons nous tous ?

Je sors de la voiture ainsi que les deux autres pilotes capables de marcher, puis je prends Quatre dans mes bras, afin de le transférer dans ce qui nous sert de maison et de quartier général. Heero et Duo ne parlent pas. Je ne fais pas attention à eux. Je monte directement à la chambre que Quatre et moi partageons. La maison d'ordinaire habitée par les bruits de Duo est aujourd'hui silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Tout en déposant Quatre sur son lit, j'adresse une prière silencieuse elle aussi, pour que quelque chose vienne combler ce silence, pour que Wufei soit parmi nous.

Je m'installe à côté de Quatre. Il est si beau . . . dans son sommeil comme à son réveil. Il semble en proie à un mauvais rêve, mais il ne bouge pas. On voit juste son front se plisser et sa bouche s'ouvrir de temps à autre. Ses lèvres . . . si fines, si tentantes. Oh Quatre ! Si tu savais seulement à quel point je t'aime. Si seulement nous n'étions pas en guerre, si seulement l'un d'entre nous ne venait pas de mourir. Je te dirais toutes ces choses qui me restent sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

Et voilà que tu ouvres les yeux. Si pâles, si clairs, . . . comme ta personne, comme ton âme, ta voix. Puis tu annonces de ta voix, d'habitude si gaie, pour une fois tremblante et résignée.

-Il est mort.

Je continue de te fixer dans les yeux, je continue d'espérer. Mais le ton de ta voix me fait revenir à la réalité. Tu commences à pleurer, en proie aux sentiments présents dans toute la maisonnée en plus des tiens. Tu craques, tu t'assois et te recroqueville sur toi-même. Si fragile . . . je t'entoure de mes bras, dans un geste protecteur. Puis mes pieds touchent enfin terre, la vérité s'impose à mes yeux. Alors je m'autorise une simple larme . . . pour Chang Wufei.

.

4

Tout est flou autour de moi. J'ignore où je suis. On dirait un couloir. Oui c'est ça. Il y a quatre portes. Deux de chaque côté. Je me retourne pour trouver une issue, mais il n'y a rien. Juste un mur. Mais alors comment suis-je rentré ici ? Je dois en sortir. Comprendre ce qui s'est passé. J'ouvre la première porte. A l'intérieur, il y a une petite fille qui joue avec un chien. Elle tient une fleur dans sa main, et ri aux éclats. Je m'approche d'elle, trouvant la scène attendrissante, mais la petite fille se retourne pour me faire face.

-Toi aussi tu es perdu ?

La question me prend au dépourvu, et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. La petite fille continue sur sa lancée en me souriant.

-Tu n'es pas perdu n'est-ce pas ? Juste au mauvais endroit.

Le chien se met à aboyer autour d'elle.

-Chtttt . . . oui on Lui donnera la fleur. Mais ce n'est pas ce gentil monsieur. Lui n'est pas perdu.

Soudain je me sens poussé en arrière, et me retrouve à nouveau dans le couloir. La porte se referme d'elle-même devant moi et disparaît, laissant le mur intact. Je pose ma paume sur cette surface lisse, cherchant la preuve que quelques secondes auparavant il y avait bien une porte. Rien. Plus aucune trace. Que s'est-il pass ? Mystère . . . Alors je me retourne, décidé à comprendre.

J'ouvre la deuxième porte.Encore une pièce. Au centre, une femme est assise sur une chaise, lisant un petit livre marron et usé. Je ne peux voir ses cheveux, ni ses bras. Seuls son visage et ses mains sont visibles, et malgré le manque de lumière, elle peut lire. C'est une sœur. Elle me voit, et referme alors son ouvrage, quelle repose doucement sur ses genoux. Elle me sourit tendrement.

-Du calme mon fils. Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Détournes toi de mon chemin, tu n'es pas le mien. Je ne L'ai pas encore.

Puis elle replonge les yeux dans la lecture de son livre. J'essaie de lui demander de quoi elle parle, mais avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, je suis immédiatement repoussé, en arrière, comme précédemment. La porte se referme dans un bruit sourd, puis s'efface peu à peu. A nouveau je me retrouve seul dans ce couloir, avec pour seule issue l'un des deux portes. Je tente ma chance avec celle sur le mur opposé.

Une pièce sombre, avec un garçon debout en son centre. De taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleu pâle, . . . moi. Je reste bouche bée devant mon double, qui me sourit et s'avance vers moi. Mon esprit ne peut plus réfléchir. Comment se fait-il que je me voie en double, pourquoi est-ce que ce garçon a les même traits que moi ? Plongé dans ma réflexion, Quatre me sourit encore plus, comme il sait . . . pardon, comme nous savons si bien le faire.

-Ca t'étonne hein ?

Je ne réponds pas, encore trop sous le choc de me voir. Ca n'a pas l'air de le gêne outre mesure, et ri tranquillement.

-Je ne suis pas là pour toi. Tu comprends que je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi-même.

La situation a l'air de l'amuser.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ?

J'hoche la tête négativement.

-Tu verras Quatre. Tu verras pourquoi je suis ici.

Puis il me prend la main et me mène gentiment vers l'extérieur de la pièce, dans le « couloir », et ferme la porte derrière moi. Porte qui à son tour s'efface lentement sous mes yeux. Cette fois ci, j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait rien faire pour empêcher sa disparition. Alors je me retourne, et fait face à la dernière porte, qui semble me réserver encore des surprises. Mais il faut que je sache, il faut que je comprenne. Ma main se pose sur la poignée et j'ouvre doucement la dernière porte.

Si seulement je m'étais attendu à ça ! Cette pièce est lumineuse, et au sol se trouve un parterre de fleurs multicolores. Au milieu d'entre elles, accroupie, se trouve une femme, de type asiatique, avec deux couettes noires comme les ténèbres. Elle relève la tête et s'aperçoit de ma présence.

-Bienvenue chez moi.

-Qui es tu ? J'arrive à demander.

-Tu me connais et ne me connais pas à la fois. Saches simplement que j'ai eu ce que je voulais.

Je ne veux pas entendre la suite. J'ai le mauvais pressentiment de savoir ce qu'elle va me dire. Si tout les autres m'avaient dit qu'ils attendaient toujours, elle me disait au contraire qu'elle l'avait obtenu. Se pourrait-il que . . . Elle continue sur sa lancée.

-Mon dragon m'a enfin rejointe.

-Meiran . . .

-Tu vois que tu connais mon nom.

Non, c'est impossible, je refuse d'y croire. Meiran est morte, Wufei lui-même nous l'a dit. Mais si c'est bien elle, alors . . . serais-je dans un rêve ?

-Oui Quatre, un rêve.

Je sursaute, comment a-t-elle su ce que je pensais ? Elle reprend la parole.

-Dis leur simplement que Wufei est enfin avec moi. Et cette fois ci, ce sera pour toujours.

Elle s'approche, et appuie sa main sur mon épaule. Elle me fait tomber en arrière d'un coup sec. Là je me sens tomber . . . mais jamais je ne touche le sol . . . je continue ma chute . . .

J'ouvre les yeux. Plus de couloir, plus de portes, plus de Meiran . . . Il y a juste Trowa devant moi. Qui me regarde, l'air un peu inquiet. Mes sens ont du mal à revenir, mon empathie est diminuée. Je ne peux me concentrer que sur quelques courts instants. Pour prévenir Trowa.

-Il est mort.

J'ai juste le temps de le dire, d'une voix qui a perdu tout espoir, que mes sens et mon empathie me reviennent. Je fonds en larmes, submergé par toutes les émotions Mes larmes me vident d'un poids, de la mort de Chang Wufei.

.

2

Je regarde mes mains alors que Trowa nous reconduit à la base. Ces mains si rougies par le sang de mes ennemis, si tachées par le meurtre et la destruction . . . Ces même mains, fines et délicates sont aujourd'hui souillées par un sang qui ne devrait pas y être. Le sang de mon coéquipier. Le sang de mon ami. Je suis responsable de sa mort. Moi seul. J'avais posé les bombes. J'ai fait une erreur. Une erreur qui a coûté la vie à l'un d'entre nous. Moi qui riais de lui, moi qui le taquinais . . . je regrette. Je culpabilise. Tout est de ma faute. J'aurais fait le pitre pour la dernière fois.

Oui Wufei. J'avoue, tu auras eu raison. A force de faire le shazi comme tu le disais si bien, j'aurais commis un crime impardonnable. Tu vas me manquer . . . tes poursuites, ton sabre fendant l'air . . . J'en ris intérieurement alors que la voiture s'arrête. Toi qui disais que tu allais me découper en rondelles si continuais mes conneries, tu te seras fait avoir par cette dernière. Le Shinigami t'a emporté. Tu t'es fait avoir, ce n'est pas toi qui l'auras eu. Tu n'as pas pu l'exploser à coup de Shen Long, si lui qui t'aura eu à coup de bombes. Quelle ironie du sort ! C'en est à pleurer. Tant d'erreurs commises par ma simple personne . . .

J'entre dans la maisonnée, et je vois que Trowa porte Quatre vers leur chambre commune. Tu ne les verras pas se caser, tu ne pourras pas gagner ton pari sur lequel d'entre eux fera le premier pas. Pas plus que tu ne verras la fin de cette guerre. Ou du moins, pour toi elle est finie, le dragon a pris son envol. Toi qui prônais la justice, dis moi à quel nom tu es tomb ! La paix ? Elle n'est pas là. La justice ? Tu es mort injustement. Le courage ? Il m'en faudra plus que ça pour regarder à nouveau les autres en face. La guerre n'est jamais juste. La preuve en a été faite avec ta mort.

J'ai plus en envie de rien. Ni farces, ni mouvements. Je m'assois sur le canapé alors que Heero se dirige lui vers la cuisine. Mais quelle importance ? Pourquoi attache-t-on autant d'importance à ces choses insignifiantes ? Plus que ta mort. Je joue avec ma main gauche avec un trou sur le canapé. Je me souviens du jour où il a été fait. Tu t'entraînais, et je t'ai ait peur. Le sabre est allé se planter dans le canapé. Encore une innocente victime de la bêtise Maxwellienne. Toutes ces fois . . . j'étais toujours le coupable. Je le suis et j'assume. Mais pourquoi les autres devraient-ils payer le prix de ma culpabilit ? Aujourd'hui j'aurais préféré ne pas être coupable.

J'ouvre mon autre main pour laisser apparaître l'arme du crime, de mon crime final. Du crime qui m'aura rendu coupable à jamais. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'une aussi petite babiole pouvait faire autant de dégâts ? A l'extérieur, un détonateur tout simple. A l'intérieur, la mort en personne. Associée à Shinigami, elle fera disparaître tout ce qui est important à nos yeux. Et les dégâts ne sont pas seulement physiques, mais aussi moraux. Cette fois ci pour l'exécuteur. Oui. Ce n'était pas une mission que j'ai faite aujourd'hui mais une mise à mort. La tienne Wufei.

Il y a un grand fracas dans la cuisine. Pas la peine que je me retourne, je sais que c'est Heero qui la fait. Et voilà, j'ai réussit à faire un peu fondre le Soldat Parfait, mais je n'ai plus envie de voir ma fissure dans son masque. Plus l'envie, plus l'envie de rien. Sauf que tu sois vivant Wufei . . .

Je sens les larmes couler doucement le long de mes joues, alors que je continue de fixer cet objet insignifiant. Boys don't cry . . . Quelle idée ! Si les larmes ne sont pas faites pour les faibles, peut-être que ce doux liquide pourrait laver mes mains tâchées par la mort ? Wufei les mérite. Il mérite tout ce qui peut lui rendre honneur . . . Est-ce que les larmes d'un garçon qui ne pleure jamais est suffisant pour lui faire mes excuses ? Sans doute . . . car je n'ai que ça pour lui rendre hommage. Le silence devient de plus en plus pesant, et je pleure librement. Je n'aime pas le silence, car c'est la mort. Le bruit, c'est montrer qu'on est bien vivant. Mais aujourd'hui tu ne l'es plus. Alors je te pleure, et je te laisse le silence, mon ami, Chang Wufei.

.

1

Impossible.

Tout simplement impensable.

Je n'arrive pas à ce faire à cette idée. Pourtant j'ai tout vu. La base exploser, la crise de Quatre . . . je ne peux pas avoir imaginer tout ça ! Ou alors Quatre et Wufei nous font une blague de très mauvais goût, avec une mise en scène plus que douteuse. Et voil ! Je me mets à penser comme Duo maintenant ! Baka ! Tu as fait fondre mon mur de glace au moment où celui-ci nous serait le plus utile. Moi qui attendais tant ce moment, j'aimerais maintenant que ça ne se soit pas produit, que je sois resté le même. Mais ta patience et tes sourires ont fait de moi ce que je suis à présent. Désarmé face au problème qui s pose à nous.

Je suis inquiet, incertains. Comment se fait-il que cette mission se soit si mal déroulée ? C'était pourtant la routine habituelle ! Je pirate, ils posent les bombes, les autres surveillent, on rentre à la maison. Duo embête Wufei par sont bavardage incessant, Quatre et Trowa font semblant de ne pas se reluquer sans arrêt, et je vais taper mon rapport. Sauf que ce soir Duo est plus muet qu'une carpe, Wufei n'est plus là, Quatre est hors jeu pour l'instant, Trowa ne semble pas s'intéresser plus que ça à Quatre, et moi je ne pense absolument pas à ce que je vais taper dans mon rapport.

BAKA !! Comment as-tu pu laisser Wufei repartir à l'intérieur, alors qu'il était nécessaire d'évacuer la zone ? Comment as-tu pu laisser l'un des tiens ?? Tout ça parce que tu t'inquiétais pour cet abruti de baka natt ! Minute . . . le Soldat Parfait ? S'inquiéter ? Où es-tu entraînement quand on a le plus besoin ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que j'aie des sentiments, alors que je ne suis pas censé en avoir ?

La voiture s'arrête. Nous descendons. Je ne m'occupe pas de Quatre et de Trowa, je sais qu'ils s'en sortiront. Mais je m'inquiète pour Duo. Il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que la bombe a explosé. Je sais qu'il se sent coupable. Mais ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute. Il sait poser les bombes, il est expert en la matière. Il ne peut pas avoir fait d'erreur. Shinigami n'en fait jamais lors des missions, il ne se le permet pas. Alors que j'entre dans la maison et me dirige vers la cuisine, j'émets une hypothèse plus qu'improbable. Duo n'aurait pas pu appuyer sur le détonateur par erreur. Il est maladroit, mais pas au point de tuer son ami.

Je m'assieds à la table de la cuisine, mon ordinateur posé et ouvert devant moi. Mon ordinateur . . . Si on peut appeler encore ça un ordinateur. Wufei . . . Non ! Ne pas penser à lui ! Je pose mes doigts sur le clavier pour tenter de commencer à taper le rapport pour les mads. Je craque ! Je balance dans un geste de pur désespoir le pauvre laptop. Celui-ci va heurter de plein fouet une cloison mobile déjà fragile. Celle-ci s'abat dans un fracas sourd, alors que je me laisse tomber sur les genoux. Chang . . . pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?? Tu pouvais pas venir avec nous ? Pourquoi tu nous as laiss ?? Hein ? Dis moi pourquoi ??

Je m'assois par terre pour essayer de me calmer, et mon regard se pose sur l'ex-cloison de la cuisine. Un paquet attire mon attention. Je me déplace pour le prendre. C'est un ordinateur portable. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je vois le mot qui est accroché dessus : _Hee-chan, tu vois que celui là est mieux que l'ancien ?! Ne ? J'avais juste envie de te l'offrir quand je l'ai vu alors . . . bon cadeau !!! ' Duo._

Minute . . . Cadeau ? Pour moi ?? Duo ??? Je me retourne rapidement vers le salon et vois la tête de Duo qui se balance lentement d'avant en arrière. Il culpabilise. Kami-sama ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! Ne serait-ce que pour le remercier pour le laptop ! Je me lève et me dirige vers lui. Il continue de fixer le détonateur. Je m'assois à côté de lui pour le rassurer.

-Arrête Duo. Tu te fais du mal.

-C'est moi le coupable . . .

-Non Duo.

-Je l'ai tué . . .

Je l'attrape par les épaules et le secoue.

-Ecoutes moi Duo ! Ce n'est PAS ta faute ! Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ça ! Arrête de culpabiliser !

-Mais Hee-chan . . .

Il fond en larme et pose sa tête contre moi. Je rougis un peu, et tapote maladroitement son dos.

-Chtt . . . Duo. Calmes toi.

-Il est mort . . . Par ma faute . . . dit-il entre deux sanglots.

-Tu es incapable de faire une erreur aussi fatale. Tu n'en es pas capable . . .

-Et pourtant.

Duo se serre un peu plus contre moi, à la recherche de chaleur humaine. Je deviens un peu plus rouge, mais passe finalement mes bras autour de lui. Il continue de sangloter, mais de moins en moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je ferme mes yeux à mon tour, sans bouger. Je repense à tous les évènements de cette journée. La destruction de mon ordinateur, la mission, le retour, mon comportement, le cadeau de Duo, Duo . . . Puis avant que mon esprit ne s'enfonce dans les brumes du sommeil, je m'accorde une dernière pensée. Aujourd'hui nous avons tous perdu quelque chose. Un coéquipier, un ami, un être cher, . . . Adieu mon ami. Adieu Chang Wufei.

.

.  
Leen : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de termin !

Wufei : Salle onna ! T'as osé me tuer !

Leen : Mais voui. Mais aujourd'hui tu peux rien contre moi !

Wufei ¤sort son sabre¤ : Tu vas voir !

Quatre : Du calme ! C'est son anniversaire, faut pas la tuer !

Heero : On pourra le faire demain . . .

Leen : H ! De quoi vous vous plaignez ! Vous avez tous eu ce que vous vouliez !

Wufei : Injustice !!!!!

Duo : Mais pourquoi je passe pour un coupable ?

Leen : J'avais envie !

Wufei : Et moi des envie de meurtre !

Leen : Help !!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Tout est plus facile à deux

**Auteur : **Leenaren

**Couples : **1 plus 2 (plus 1 ?), et 3 plus 4 plus 3. Mais que c'est mignon tout ça !

**Genre :** Alors OOC, yaoï, bizarre, triste ? Deathfic ? Surprise !

**Disclamer : **Ils sont cinq. Cinq jeunes et courageux pilotes servant la cause de la belle Leenaren . . . Qui a dit que c'était faux ??? . Pas à moi.

**yaonne-san : **Contente d'avoir réussi mes POV moi ! C'était mes premiers !! Merci !!!

**Yami-Rose1 :** Mah, pleure pas ! Tout finira bien ! Moi non plus j'aime pas les fins tristes ! Merci pour la review !

**misao maxwell : **Si triste que ça ? Bon j'avoue qu'elle est pas marrante. Parce que je vois pas comment faire de l'humour avec des morts sur les bras ! Alors comme ça t'a plus de Kleenex ? Alala…va falloir que j'arrange le coup. Peut-être que ce qui arrive va te remonter le moral ? Bisous !

**Deathslave : **Merci pour le review ! Bonne lecture !

**sugarhighsquirrel69 : **Du calme ! Elle est là la suite ! lol Bisous

.

**Chapitre 4 : Tout est plus facile à deux.**

Quatre se réveilla avec un mal de crâne pas possible. Il tenta de se relever, mais un poids pesait sur sa poitrine. Il baissa les yeux pour voir ce qui l'entravait. Mais sa vision se limita à une grande mèche brune. Quatre rougit un peu en voyant son possesseur.

-Trowa . . .

Quand il entendit son nom, le français ouvrit les yeux à son tour, un sentiment de perte, mais aussi de bien être. Son esprit mit quelques instants pour se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Mais il se rappela de la mort de Wufei, et le vide fut expliqué. Quand au bien être, ce ne fut que quand il remarqua où il était qu'il comprit.

-Oh pardon . . . je dois être lourd, dit-il en essayant de se relever.

-Non, reste . . .

L'arabe rougit en peu en s'entendant dire ces paroles. Mais il rougit encore un peu plus quand il sentit le français se recoucher sur sa poitrine. Il était si bien à cet instant . . . Et malgré le fait que l'un des leur les avait quitté, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de traîner dans ce lit, en compagnie de celui qu'il aimait. Bien que cette personne ne le savait pas. De son côté, Trowa avait bien espéré que Quatre ne le rejette pas, et à présent il profitait de la proximité de leurs corps. Juste de l'amour et de la tendresse dans leurs mouvements, accordés à la peine qu'ils ressentaient tout les deux. Et malgré le fait que cette plénitude soit agréable, le français ne pu retenir quelques larmes, alors qu'il repensait à la veille.

Chose que Quatre remarqua immédiatement.

-Trowa ?

-Pardon . . . j'y peux rien. C'est sortit tout seul.

-Quoi ? Les larmes ne sont pas un défaut. Chacun a le droit de pleurer. C'est un droit humain.

-Mais est-ce que c'est le droit d'un mercenaire ?

Quatre eut un petit sourire tendre devant la tristesse de son compagnon.

-Tu sais, les mercenaires gagnent souvent des batailles parce qu'ils suivent leur cœur.

Les yeux de Trowa s'agrandirent, et une scène de son enfance lui revint en mémoire.

_¤¤Flash back¤¤_

_ Trowa vient juste d'arriver parmi les troupes des mercenaires sur L3. Il ne sait ni qui il est, ni quoi faire. Un commandant âgé est côté de lui, et ils regardent arriver d'autres soldats, portant une civière. Derrière lui, une femme pleure, dans un sale état elle aussi._

_-Il a suivit son cœur._

_ Trowa tourne la tête vers l'ancêtre qui ne le regarde pas._

_-Il a suivi son cœur et a sauvé cette femme._

_ Trowa, encore petit ne voit que le fait que l'homme est blessé. La conclusion s'impose d'elle-même : il a suivit ses sentiments et s'est fait avoir. Pour un petit garçon qui vient de perdre la mémoire, la morale est vite faite, en guerre, on doit suivre sa logique et non plus les sentiments._

_¤¤Fin du flash-back¤¤_

Mais Trowa, en cet instant se remémorait la fin de la phrase de son ancien commandant. _Il a sauvé cette femme._ Peut-être que ces sentiments lui ont au contraire permis de sauver des vies ? Mais alors ? Tout ce que j'ai maintenu durant mon enfance était faux ? Tout ce que j'avais toujours soutenu et appliqué comme règle . . .

-Je me suis trompé . . . murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Au même instant, Quatre sentait des changements s'effectuer chez son compagnon. Il sentait comme un poids se lever du cœur de Trowa.

-Trowa ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-J'ai compris. Ce que j'aurais toujours du comprendre.

Quatre ne pouvait pas voir son visage, puisque le français l'avait posé sur le torse de l'arabe. Mais il sentait nettement que Trowa se sentait mieux, était plus libéré.

-Et tu sais quoi ?

Le ton de Trowa était . . . bizarre. Pas désagréable, mais pas habituel non plus. Cela intrigua Quatre qui décida de relever la tête. Le français le regardait, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

-C'est grâce à toi.

-A moi ? Mais comment ?

Trowa se releva et passa un bras de chaque côté du jeune arabe. Quatre était pétrifié. Il avait tant rêvé de ce moment . . . Mais il avait toujours peur que Trowa ne rejette ses avances, ne décide qu'en temps de guerre, il n'y avait pas de place à l'amour . . . Pourtant il le regardait droit dans les yeux, soutenant le regard émeraude devant lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir devant ce spectacle. Les yeux de Trowa brillaient. Mais de quoi ? Quatre avait du mal à faire le tri parmi les émotions qu'il ressentait, et Trowa paraissait calme, et heureux.

-Tu sais, avec la mort de Wufei, j'ai compris une chose.

-Laquelle ?

La voix de Quatre n'était pas plus forte qu'un souffle. Mais Trowa avait parfaitement entendu, son visage ne se trouvant qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de Quatre. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs yeux ne voulaient plus se détourner. Trowa se rapprocha encore un peu, rougissant légèrement à son tour.

-Que même si ce n'est pas le moment, on doit suivre son cœur. De peur de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Quatre de répondre, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. L'empâthe fut paralysé sur le moment, ne sachant que faire. Son esprit semblant embrumé, et il se laissa faire tout doucement, sans répondre, mais sans repousser le français. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par l'extase que lui procurait le baiser. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes et douces de Trowa se retirer alors il rouvrit les yeux. Trowa s'était détourné, légèrement rougissant. Quatre en comprit la cause. Il n'avait pas répondu à la demande de Trowa, alors que tout son être le désirait.

-Au moins j'aurais suivi mon cœur . . . dit le français d'un ton presque de regret.

Il s'apprêta à se lever, mais les pensées de Quatre se firent alors plus claires. Il se redressa rapidement et s'agrippa au cou de Trowa. Celui-ci tourna la tête, surpris, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner plus, car l'arabe en profita pour embrasser le français. Trowa resta un instant les yeux ouverts, le temps d'assimiler l'acte de Quatre. Puis son esprit ne réfléchit plus longtemps. Il referma à son tour ses bras derrière le dos de son futur amant et l'allongea à nouveau sur le lit, se plaçant à nouveau sur lui.

Alors que les deux s'embrassaient passionnément, la main de Trowa descendit le long du flanc de Quatre, caressant à travers les vêtements. Quatre écarta les jambes, les entremêlant avec celles du français. La main de Trowa s'arrêta au niveau du ventre de l'arabe, puis remonta doucement, défaisant les boutons de la chemise un à un. Quatre remonta ses jambes, accentuant le contact entre leurs deux sexes, qui grossissaient au fur à mesure. Une fois déboutonnée, la chemise de Quatre ne fut plus que souvenir. Quatre passa ses mains sur le torse brûlant de Trowa, soulevant peu à peu le pull, jusqu'à l'enlever et l'envoyer balader près de la chemise.

Trowa posa sur lèvres dans le cou de Quatre, suçant avidement chaque recoin de sa peau, et laissant parfois une marque rouge. Leurs corps se frottaient entre eux, chacun commençait à se sentir à l'étroit et ne demandait qu'à ce que les choses accélèrent. Quatre passa ses mains entre son corps et celui de Trowa pour atteindre la fermeture éclair du jean, qui commençait à devenir serré. Les deux garçons commençaient à haleter, envahis par le désir de l'autre. Leurs bassins se serraient l'un contre l'autre, les mains cherchaient à donner du plaisir.

Quatre passa sa main un peu plus bas, et franchit la barrière de tissus. Les doigts caressaient doucement la bosse formée par le désir français, faisant lâcher quelques soupirs satisfaits de la part de Trowa. Celui-ci passa le cap, enlevant doucement le pantalon de Quatre, descendant avec sa bouche en même temps qu'il enlevait l'obstacle gênant.  
  
L'arabe gémit sous ces caresses, oubliant les évènements qui s'étaient passé, et remerciant le Ciel que la porte soit fermée. Mais laissons les là . . . là matinée est toute à eux.

¤¤¤¤

Heero ouvrit doucement les yeux, avec un sentiment étrange lui nouant les entrailles. Il essaya de se redresser, mais un gémissement étouffé le stoppa. Il baissa les yeux pour voir qu'il tenait fermement contre lui Duo. Son esprit mit quelques instants pour analyser et comprendre la situation. Sur la table basse, son nouvel ordinateur trônait tranquillement. En essayant de ne pas réveiller ni faire tomber Duo, il se déplaça pour l'attraper. Mais sa tentative fut vaine quand il sentit son compagnon d'arme bouger dans ses bras.

-'ro ?

-Chht . . . ne bouge pas, lui dit-il.

Duo ne répliqua pas, mais il recommença à sangloter doucement. Heero cessa de tenter d'attraper le laptop pour serrer l'américain dans ses bras. Ne sachant pas quoi faire devant l'état du natté, il se contenta de le bercer d'avent en arrière, comme un petit enfant qui n'arrive pas à s'endormir.

-C'est ma faute, ma faute, ma faute . . . ne cessait de répéter Duo.

-Non . . . ne dis pas ça.

-Mais . . . c'est moi qui étais censé poser les bombes. C'est ma faute si tout a explosé . . .

-Duo no baka. Tu fais du bon boulot . . . si il y a eu une erreur, ça ne pouvait pas être ta faute.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça a explosé alors ?

-Un ozzie ? Jamais tu n'aurais fait une erreur aussi fatale.

Duo resta silencieux, chose inhabituelle quand on connaissait Duo Maxwell. Il se redressa sur le canapé, gardant la tête basse. Heero ne parla pas plus, cherchant comment il pouvait le réconforter. Mais tout ce qu'il avait en tête pour le moment était qu'il avait très envie de poser ses lèvres sur celles tremblantes en face de lui. Il s'autorisa un geste tout à fait déplacé pour un Soldat Parfait. Il avança doucement sa main vers le visage de Duo, qui regardait fixement se mains. Il prit doucement le menton de l'américain entre ses doigts, et le força à le regarder.

-Boys don't cry, tu te souviens ?

L'utilisation de sa phrase fétiche par quelqu'un d'autre que lui mit un peu de baume au cœur de Duo. Il finit par sourire d'un air triste, entraînant Heero avec lui.

-Merci Hee-chan.

La réplique, mais surtout le ton employé par Duo prit de court le japonais. Jamais Duo n'avait paru aussi sérieux, aussi . . . . . . tendre ? avec lui ? L'américain plissa un peu les yeux, un peu amusé devant l'air de Heero.

-Tu as réussi à me remonter le moral . . . un peu . . . c'est pas évident ce qui m'arrive . . . ce qui nous arrive . . .

Il recommença à baisser les yeux, mais Heero l'arrêta à nouveau en relevant le menton de Duo. A l'étage, Quatre et Trowa terminaient leur acte et se reposaient à présent, murmurant des mots doux et de réconfort dans le cou de leur amant respectif.

-Mais . . . continua Duo. Il faut que la vie continue . . . même si c'est un coup dur de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher . . .

Le cœur de Heero se serra un peu en attendant la manière dont Duo parlait de Wufei. _Est-ce que ce serait possible ? Il y aurait eu quelque chose entre eux ? _Duo se remit à pleurer, moins fort, mais pleurer tout de même.

-Il me manque Hee-chan . . . Wufei me manque . . .

-Allez Duo, dit Heero un peu plus froidement que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu, je pense pas qu'il aurait voulu te voir pleurer. Alors arrête. Pour Wufei.

Bien que ça lui brisait le cœur d'utiliser l'argument de Wufei, et l'hypothèse que Duo l'aimait, il devait le faire. Il voulait revoir Duo sourire . . .

-Oui . . . tu as raison . . . c'est le mieux que je puisse faire pour Wufei.

Il se redressa et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

-Allez Hee-chan, dit-il avec un sourire triste. On va aller voir comment vont les deux là haut.

-Hai.

Une demi-heure plus tard, les quatre se retrouvaient tous à table, dans un silence pesant. Plus tôt, Heero et Duo avaient surpris Quatre et Trowa dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La nouvelle avait réjoui le pilote du Deathschyte, qui avait sourit franchement pour une fois. Mais sitôt la nouvelle passée, Duo s'était renfermé dans son mutisme. Comme chacun d'ailleurs. Quatre, sur les genoux de son amant sentait bien que, malgré les paroles réconfortantes que lui avait apporté Heero, le pilote 02 se sentait coupable de la mort de Wufei. Au fil de l'après midi, leur humeur remontait un peu, même s'ils ressentaient toujours au fond d'eux une impression de vide.

Tout aurait été beaucoup mieux, si une certaine personne n'avait pas décidé de se montrer à ce moment précis . . .

Et voil ! Je coupe l ! M'en a fallu du temps pour le faire ! Heu…pas taper ! C'était mon premier lime, et c'est mon premier yaoï, alors si y'a des critiques : REVIEW !


	6. Elle contre Lui

**Auteur :** Leenaren

**Couples :** Heu . . . 03 et 04 de casés, il me reste 02 qui aime 01, et 01 qui est gentil avec 02 . . .

**Genre : **Cassage de bonbon . . . déprime de G-boys surtout de Duo, et Heero qui s'énerve !

**Disclamer :** Ils sont chez moi, mais ne sont pas à moi. Je les séquestre mais c'est tout !

**Yami-Rose1 :** Ouf, j'ai réussi mon lime !!! Ou !!!! Hé oui, ça déprime ferme chez eux !! T'as le bon dans tes deux propositions. A toi de voir qui de Réléna ou de J arrive ! Bisous

**misao maxwell :** Pour Duo etHeero, faut attendre que je revienne au prologue. Donc dans . . . j'en sais rien ! C'est moins triste alors ? Bah oui ! Sinon t'as pas fini de pleurer, parce que dans un ou deux chapitres . . . héhéhéhé . . . kisu !!

**yaonne-san : **La suite est l ! Contente ? bisous !

**Youkai :** Je sais que c'est triste. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me répète la même chose ? C'est si triste que ça ? Bah, faut voir ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

.

**Chapitre 5 : Elle contre Lui**

15h30

_A cette heure ci, certains font la sieste, certains lisent, certains s'entraînaient . . . mais plus maintenant. Il ne s'entraînera plus d'ailleurs . . ._

Rien ne bougeait dans la petite demeure des pilotes de gundams. Heero ne tapait pas sur son laptop pour écrire son rapport . . . il avait bien essayé, mais il ne pouvait pas. Les mads sauraient la nouvelle tôt ou tard . . . Et enverraient un nouveau pilote. Et ça, Heero avait du mal à s'y faire. _Ils ne peuvent PAS remplacer Wufei ! Personne ne pourra jamais remplacer le pilote du Shen-Long ! Personne ne pourra défendre les colonies comme Wufei le faisait ! Personne ne peut être aussi impliqué que lui ! Personne d'autre n'a vu sa colonie détruite ! _

.

La tension était insoutenable. D'habitude, Duo au moins relevait le moral des troupes. Mais cette fois, c'était à lui qu'il fallait remonter le moral même si sa « nuit » avec Heero avait eu des effets bénéfiques sur son moral. Quatre tentait de le rassurer, mais son empathie lui disait clairement que tous ses efforts étaient vains. Même si parfois un sourire passait sur la figure du pilote de Deathschyte, le cœur n'y était pas.

.

_A cette heure ci, certains s'amusent, certains jouent, certains méditent . . . mais il ne méditera plus. _Telle était la pensée de Trowa à cet instant. Il se tenait sur le bras de Heavyarms dans un hangar proche à la maisonnée, une clé à molette dans la main. Mais cette même main refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Engourdie par le poids de la peine. Certes, Quatre avait réussi à diminuer un peu cette peine, mais elle était toujours présente. Il reposa son outil de travail, sachant que malgré les efforts qu'il faisait, il ne parviendrait pas à avancer dans la réparation de Heavyarms. Trowa se glissa au sol, puis retourna vers la maison, les mains dans les poches, et l'humeur maussade.

.

_ S'il avait été là, il serait sans doute en train de courir après Duo. S'il était là . . . ressaisis toi ! _Quatre soupira un grand coup. Même s'il avait réussi à se concentrer sur une seule émotion particulière, son esprit était encore embrumé par la peine. Il avait beau se faire à la mort de son ami, un vide subsistait en lui. Un vide qui était l'addition des sentiments de tout les autres pilotes. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de son temps à consoler Duo, et avec l'aide de Heero, il avait eu quelques résultats assez convaincants . . . mais insuffisant. Son moral était stable pour l'instant, mais un rien suffisait pour ruiner tous leurs efforts. Alors il remit la tête en arrière, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment.

.

_Je ne suis pas coupable . . . un accident . . . oui . . . un simple accident . . . OZ . . . pas moi . . . innocent . . . oui, c'est ça . . . Ils ont raison . . . et même si c'était ma faute . . . non. Ce n'est PAS ma faute . . . enfin presque . . . mais quoi qu'il en soit, le moins que je puisse faire pour Wufei, c'est de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé . . . cette guerre n'a que trop duré. _Et c'est avec un petit sourire que le pilote de Deathschyte se releva de son canapé. Il croisa les bras derrière la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Hello Quat-chan.

-Duo ! Ça va mieux ?

Duo lui adressa un sourire triste.

-Je crois que ça va déjà mieux . . . grâce à vous deux.

-On a fait ce qui était bien pour toi.

-Ou pour nous tous, vous n'auriez pas tardé à partir en dépression sans moi.

- _Il recommence à faire de l'humour, c'est bon signe. _

Quatre lui sourit franchement, heureux que son ami se soit sorti de la petite déprime dans laquelle il s'était plongé. Duo s'assit à table à son tour et commença à grignoter un morceau de pain qui traînait sur la table. Heero arriva à son tour, ayant finalement renoncé à écrire son rapport. Quand il vit Duo attablé, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à son tour.

-Je vois que tu vas un peu mieux.

-Et c'est grâce à toi.

Contre toute attente, il se leva et serra Heero dans ses bras. Le Soldat Parfait ne cacha pas sa surprise. _Le laptop d'abord, et maintenant ça . . . _ Il rougit un peu. _Je vais commencer à croire que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi . . . aussi. _Finalement, il se décida à sourire et à passer ses bras autour de son ami, dans une étreinte amicale. Rien de plus au grand regret du pilote. Trowa entra à son tour, les mains dans les poches. Il haussa un sourcil devant la scène.

-Hé ben !

Duo et Heero se séparèrent en sursaut, mais presque à regret.

-Tro-man ! Faut pas faire peur aux gens comme ça !

-Désolé. Pas fait exprès.

-Va dans les bras de ton Quatre, et on va voir si tu aimes être dérangé.

Sa réplique fut accueillie par le rougissement instantané de Quatre et de Trowa. Mais ce dernier reprit contenance, tout en allant prendre son ange contre lui.

-Parce que tu dis que c'est la même chose que pour Heero et toi ?

Ce fut au tour de Duo et d'Heero de rougir. Mais les deux essayèrent de le cacher.

-Barton, tes insinuations, tu te les gardes.

Trowa ne put empêcher de rire intérieurement.

-Si ce n'est pas vrai, en quoi ça te gênerait ?

Cette fois ci, Heero détourna entièrement le regard, et remercia intérieurement le ciel pour avoir fait que Duo soit devant lui à ce moment. De son côté, Duo essayait de ne pas se dévoiler la face devant les autres pilotes. Mais il sentait que ça allait être difficile, surtout avec un empâthe en face de lui. _Du calme Duo ! C'est pas parce que Trowa réussit à énoncer la vérité là-dessus qu'il faut forcément l'approuver ! . . . . Même si j'aimerais bien ! . . . . . . Et puis d'abord, pourquoi mon Hee-chan-a-moua lui a pas encore pointé son flingue sous le nez ? . . . . . . Nan, ce serait trop beau pour être vrai, le Perfect Soldier peut pas avoir de sentiments pour moi. Et encore moins en temps de guerre . . . . Et pourtant, mon petit cadeau a bien eu l'air de lui plaire ! Et pis c'est lui qui est venu me consoler en premier ! . . . . . . Foi de Shinigami, j'arriverais à lui dire ce que je ressens . . . . . C'aurait été une bonne occasion ce matin, mais pas trop le moment . . . et j'avais pas la tête à ça ! Pfffff . . . une prochaine fois alors ? _Le Shinigami replaça un sourire moqueur sur son visage, et se prépara à la contre attaque.

-Tu peux parler Trowa c'est pas moi qui étais en position compromettante ce matin !

_C'est vrai que le clown allongé nu sur l'ange c'était pas mal . . . _Quatre comprit l'allusion, ce qui fut démontré par la rougeur qui arriva sur ses joues. Duo éclata de rire devant la gêne de son meilleur ami, et fut rejoint peu de temps après par les trois autres.

Le rire, c'est la meilleure solution.

¤¤¤¤

Les arbres qui défilent . . .

On s'approche . . .

Crissement du gravier . . .

La voiture s'arrête.

On en sort . . .

Le chasseur a repéré sa proie.

Un sourire qui s'étire doucement dur des lèvres innocentes . . . ou pas ?

Elle avance, doucement. Elle voudrait aller plus vite, mais ne pas se faire remarquer. Il ne faut pas qu'IL lui échappe. Elle a tant peiné pour le retrouver . . . Elle sait qu'il n'est pas seul . . . mais elle fera avec !

La porte est là.

Elle s'arrête.

Sa main se lève à la hauteur de sa tête et s'apprête à frapper.

Avec un peu de chance, ce sera lui qui viendra lui ouvrir . . .

Le compte à rebours pour le pauvre soldat a commencé.

3, 2, 1 . . .

TOC TOC TOC !

¤¤¤¤

Aucun n'avait entendu le moteur de la voiture. Aucun n'avait entendu le crissement du gravier. Ils riaient encore, quand des coups à la porte se firent entendre.

TOC TOC TOC !

Heero s'arrêta un instant de rire pour reprendre son air sérieux. Les autres n'avaient pas fait attention à la légère frappe sur la porte. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sans même se méfier de qui pourrait être derrière elle. Son esprit de soldat avait été déconnecté momentanément peu après la mort de Chang, et avait encore du mal à se faire entendre. Ses jambes le faisaient avancer vers l'entrée, mais son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. _Vous êtes en planque. Personne n'est censé savoir où vous vous trouvez. N'ouvres pas sans avoir vu qui était derrière la porte. Heero, tu m'écoutes ? Je t'ordonne de ne pas ouvrir cette porte ! T'as même pas ton 9mm au cas o !_Heero se donna une claque mentale pour faire taire cette partie de son cerveau, puis il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à . . .

-HEERO !

Il resta paralysé un instant. Court instant où une petite voix en lui lui rappelait désagréablement je t'avais prévenu. Mais cette petite voix fut vite tue quand la Princesse Réléna Darlian Peacecraft s'accrocha au coup du pilote 01 comme une tique s'accroche à un chien.

-Heero ! Mon Heero ! Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqu ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi mon amour ! Et si tu venais à mourir avant m'avoir avoué ton amour ! Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ! . . .

_Et blablabla . . . _Ca, c'était la seule chose que Heero, ou tout du moins son esprit (non soldat) réussissait à faire. Etape numéro deux : se débarrasser d'elle. La saisissant par les épaules, il la reposa à terre. Sans même un regard. Mais Réléna n'en prit pas compte. Elle retenta de lui sauter dessus, mais Heero la poussa vers la porte.

-Heero ! Pas la peine de faire le timide ! Je sais très bien que tu penses à moi toi aussi !

-Désolé Réléna, mais on a pas trop le temps l ! Alors, si tu voulais bien déguerpir vite fait de . . .

-Réléna ?

L'intéressée se retourna, échappant ainsi à la poussée d'Heero, pour se mettre face aux autres.

-Alors comme ça vous êtes là aussi ? Quelle heureuse surprise !

-On est en mission, et elle s'étonne qu'on soit avec Heero, marmonna Duo avec ironie.

Réléna ne sembla pas l'avoir entendue. Ou tout du moins si elle l'avait entendu, elle ne le montra pas. Elle regarda attentivement tout le monde devant elle. Durant un instant, elle scruta chaque visage, comme s'il manquait quelque chose. Elle recommença son petit manège, mais cette fois, dès qu'elle regardait l'un des pilotes, elle disait son nom.

-Heero . . . Trowa . . . Maxwell . . . Quatre . . . . et . . . . Mais il en manque un !

-Non, c'est maintenant qu'elle s'en rend compte ? répliqua Duo sarcastiquement.

C'était parti tout seul. Il n'avait jamais aimé Réléna, et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça changerait. Elle collait trop Heero à son goût et avait tendance à croire qu'il n'était qu'un bouffon. A la suite d'un différent lors d'une précédente mission, leurs relations étaient loin d'être simples. Ils avaient tout deux le même but : séduire Heero. Si Réléna essayait de s'y prendre par sa richesse et le fait qu'elle soit une fille, Duo essayait plus de jouer sur les contacts humains. Manque de chance pour lui, il était en face d'une personne à qui on avait interdit tout sentiments. Surtout que Duo savait que Réléna n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Elle avait beau passer pour une fille nunuche, idiote et naïve, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle avait reçu une éducation princière . . . et qu'elle savait toujours trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour se faire des alliés.

Heero rattrapa Réléna vers le bras, et la tira vers la porte pour la faire sortir. Mais en bonne princesse un peu collante qu'elle était . . .

-Et pourquoi il est pas l ? Il vous a abandonn ?

Les pilotes se sentirent tout d'un coup plus tendu. Heero resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de Réléna, jusqu'à lui faire un bleu. Trowa se contenta de la fixer sans ciller. Quatre essayait de garder son sourire, même s'il avait envie de gifler Réléna pour cette insinuation sur leur ex-coéquipier. Quand à Duo, il n'essayait même pas de cacher sa colère. Les poings serrés, il ne voulait pas tuer le seul espoir de la paix devant les yeux de ses compagnons. Quand à Réléna, elle regardait alternativement, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il y avait de mal dans sa phrase. Quatre préféra prendre les devants avant que l'un de ses compagnons ne cède.

-Heu, Réléna, et si nous allions nous asseoir ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Vous êtes vraiment d'une excellente compagnie Quatre.

Une fois assis, Duo le plus loin possible de Réléna, et la sangsue . . . pardon, la princesse toujours attachée au bras d'Heero . . .

-Et si vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes plus que quatre ?

-Hé bien. . . Wufei . . . est . . . est mort.

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche avec une expression de terreur.

-Mort ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi . . . bonne question. Ca, aucune des personnes présentes n'avait la réponse. Quatre expliqua patiemment à la princesse ce qui s'était passé. Et pour une fois, elle posa une question qui aurait pu être intelligente, si la cible de la question n'avait pas été dans la pièce.

-Mais qui a posé les bombes ?

Ils se tendirent. Mais Duo décida de dire la vérité.

-Moi.

Réléna le regarda bizarrement. Duo se sentait mal à l'aise. Ce regard ne lui plaisait pas . . . mais alors pas du tout.

-J'aurais du m'en douter . . . murmura la princesse pour elle-même.

Elle se leva et entraîna Duo par le bras à l'écart des autres.

-Va savoir pourquoi, ce que je viens d'apprendre ne me m'étonne guère.

-C'était un accident, se défendit le natté.

-Un accident . . . ils disent tous ça. Mais as-tu pensé à ce que ça signifie ?

Duo ne répondit pas.

-Tu as fait perdre un sérieux auxiliaire pour la paix. Tu es le meurtrier de l'un de tes amis.

Il se retenait de pleurer. Elle avait raison. Pourtant, la princesse continua, plus cruellement.

-Tu as fait perdre à Heero ce dont il a avait besoin pour établir une paix et un équilibre pour les colonies. Crois tu qu'il apprécie cela ?

-Je . . . je ne sais pas . . .

-Hé bien je vais te le dire moi. Il ne doit pas apprécier beaucoup, et je peux même te dire qu'il doit t'en vouloir . . . et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne veuille plus de toi.

Trop . . . c'était trop. Duo se détourna en courant pour que la princesse n'ait pas en plus le plaisir de le voir verser des larmes. Il disparut dans le hangar à Gundams. Réléna eut un petit sourire.

-C'était presque trop facile . . .

Mais quand elle se retourna, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de se retrouver face à un Soldat Parfait, un air furieux sur le visage. Elle reprit son air innocent.

-Heero ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Il s'avança vers elle sans répondre, avec un regard qui aurait pu tuer n'importe qui sur le champ. Il l'attrapa par le bras.

-DE QUEL DROIT AS-TU OSE ??

-Mais de quoi parles tu Heero ?

-DE DUO ! DE QUEL DROIT ??

-Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer la vérité.

-Réléna . . .

Le ton d'Heero s'était fait menaçant.

-Quitte cette maison.

-Quoi ? Mais. . .

-Je ne le répèterais pas. Quitte immédiatement ce lieu, et ne reviens plus.

-Heero . . . _quitte à jouer l'innocente, autant le faire jusqu'au bout !_

-TU ES SOURDE OU QUOI ? QUITTE CET ENDROIT ET LACHE MOI !!

Des (fausses) larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

-C'est à cause de lui pas vrai ? Il essaie toujours de nous séparer toi et moi . . .

Là, Heero craqua.

-A croire que tu es atteinte ma pauvre. Je me moque pas mal que tu sois une princesse, le seul espoir de la paix, ou même une fille, mais mets toi bien ça dans le crâne : IL N'Y A JAMAIS EU ET N'AURA JAMAIS DE TOI ET MOI !!! C'EST CLAIR ??

Une défaite. Elle venait de subir une défaite. Mais pas question de baisser les bras.

-Il t'a manipulé Heero. Et moi seule peux t'aider . . .

Heero sortit rapidement son 9mm et le braqua vers a princesse.

-Sors de là. Et ne reviens . . . jamais . . .

-Tu n'oserais pas.

-En est tu sure ?

Il arma le chargeur.

-Certain.

-Alors vas-y.

Le coup partit. Réléna ferma les yeux, mais tout ce qu'elle sentit, ce fut une humidité sur sa joue. Elle rouvrit les yeux et posa ses doigts là où elle sentait du liquide. _Du sang . . . _Heero avait tiré sur elle ! Eraflant sa joue pour lui laisser une fine marque carmin, là où la balle était passé. Elle plissa les yeux.

-Si tu ne sors pas tout de suite, je vise un peu plus à gauche.

-Je vois que tu tiens plus à lui qu'à moi.

-Non, t'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

Elle garda le silence. Elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, mais ni de laisser Heero au pilote du Deathschyte.

-Très bien.

Elle détourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, dignement. Avant de sortir, elle s'arrêta et regarda Heero.

-Tant pis pour toi Heero. Mais tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le bon choix.

-Je sais au contraire que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai fait dans ma vie.

Il avait toujours le revolver braqué. Réléna sortit, puis cinq minutes après, on entendit le moteur d'une voiture s'éloigner. Heero baissa son bras, et fit face à Trowa et Quatre qui l'observaient en souriant.

-Merci Heero.

-Pas de quoi, j'en avais vraiment marre.

-Mais par contre . . . je crois que tu devais aller le voir.

La raison de cet incident revient en mémoire à Heero.

-Duo . . .

Lâchant son revolver, il courut vers le hangar, cherchant le pilote américain . . .

.

Hé un nouveau chapitre de termin !

Heero : Je t'adore Leen !!!

Wufei : Il est fou ou quoi ?

Heero : J'ai enfin remballé la nunuche !

Réléna : H !!

Duo : Et un point pour l'auteur !

Leen : Vi ! Le prochain chapitre vous expliquera un peu tout ! Alors **REVIEWS** !


	7. OZ

**Disclamer:** je peux pas les avoir, ils me fuient comme la peste!

**Yami-Rose1:** Viii!!!! J'ai réussi à lui faire payer enfin!!!! Mais en fait, je sais même pas pourquoi je lui en veut. ''' Quand à Duo, tu penses tout de même pas que je vais le faire souffrir??? Bon...il déprime déjà assez! Allez, bisous!!! Et merci pour la relecture!

**Les italiques gras sont un flash-back de point de vue général, en aucun cas raconté.**

**Chapitre 6 : OZ**

-Tout est prêt.

21h00

-Parfait.

Q.G. français de l'association OZ.

-Dois-je donner l'ordre de continuer la mission ?

Bureau du Commandant Treize Kushrénada.

-Affirmatif.

-A vos ordres.

Le soldat partit, laissant le commandant seul, face à sa fenêtre. A nouveau, on frappa à la porte.

-Entrez.

A son tour, Miiliardo Peacecraft, alias Zechs Merquise entra dans la grande pièce. Il s'arrêta en face du bureau.

-De retour de mission mon seigneur.

-Hé bien mon ami, quelles nouvelles nous amenez-vous ?

-J'ai inspecté chaque base de l'hémisphère sud. Toutes continuent leurs activités sans problèmes majeurs.

-Parfait.

Treize se retourna vers l'extérieur, mais Zechs ne fit pas mine de sortir de la pièce. Le silence se fit. Treize regardait ses troupes rentrer, ranger leurs armures. La guerre continuait entre les colonies et OZ, mais personne n'avait l'avantage. Pourtant, depuis quelques temps, OZ, comptait bien jouer quelques coups décisifs pour gagner la partie. Treize savait que Zechs n'avait pas quitté le bureau, et il savait aussi pourquoi.

-Si je ne m'abuse, vous avez une question à poser.

-Exact mon général.

Treize se retourna vers lui.

-Hé bien posez-la.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est produit à la base de Saint-Malo l'autre soir.

-Les Gundams mon cher.

-Les Gundams ? Ici ?

-Ou tout du moins . . . leurs pilotes.

Treize contourna son bureau pour se planter devant un Zechs surpris.

-Comment savez vous qu'il s'agit des pilotes de Gundams et non pas un de ces groupes terroristes qui revendiquent eux aussi la paix ?

-Hé bien . . . nous connaissons leurs méthodes. Et aucune revendication ne nous est parvenue.

Zechs soupira.

-Très bien. Quel est le pourcentage de pertes sur le site ?

Treize prit un temps avant de lui répondre.

-Néant.

-Comment ça néant ?

-Et nous avons même gagné dans l'affaire.

Sous son masque, Zechs fronça les sourcils.

-Comment pouvez vous dire que nous y avons gagné alors que la base a été détruite ?

-Parce que la base était désaffectée mon cher.

-Désaffectée ? Mais depuis quand ?

-Environ deux mois.

-Et vous n'avez pas jugé utile de me prévenir ?

Le général se servit un verre de vin, puis en tendit un autre pour le colonel.

-Nous attendions votre retour. Une mission de ce genre ne s'annonce qu'à vive voix pour limiter les fuites.

Zechs se détendit un peu.

-Vu comme ça je peux aisément vous pardonner mon ami.

-J'en suis ravi.

Le blond but une gorgée.

-Et si vous m'expliquiez ce dont il est question précisément ? Quelle mission ? Pourquoi la base a elle été désaffectée ?

-Comme vous le souhaitez. Commençons par le début. Vous souvenez-vous de l'infiltration à la base de San Francisco ?

-Comme si c'était hier.

**_San__ Francisco. 22h10_**

****

**_Les alarmes se mettent à sonner, tous les hommes essaient de trouver les intrus. Tous les grands officiers d'OZ, de Romfeller et de l'Association Barton sont présents._**

****

**_-Surveillez chaque sortie ! crie Lady Une à sa troupe attitrée. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas s'échapper !_**

****

**_La base sert de centre d'expérimentation. Les pilotes avaient pour mission de poser des bombes autour durant le gala organisé. Tout aurait bien pu se passer si un petit groupe d'invités n'avait pas décidé de visiter les installations. L'un d'entre eux mourut tué d'une balle de 9mm alors que les autres s'enfuirent en sonnant l'alerte. Ainsi furent repérés les pilotes et leur plan._**

-Hé bien, dans cette base se trouvent des pièces expérimentales.

**_Les pilotes n'ont pas d'autre choix que de s'enfuir. Ils se séparent en deux groupes. Heero, Trowa et Wufei d'un côté, Duo et quatre de l'autre. Leurs Gundams ne sont pas loin. Il ne leur reste qu'à sortir._**

****

**_Duo et Quatre continuent de courir, se cachant dès qu'un groupe de soldats passe près d'eux._**

****

**_-Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne les a pas empêchés de sonner cette foutue alarme ?_**

****

**_-Tu connais les ordres Duo. On ne doit pas intervenir sur le plan politique. et la mort de ce politicien pourrait jouer en notre défaveur._**

****

**_-Mouais . . . . . . . mais où est cette fichue sortie ???_**

****

**_Ils arrivent à une grande salle sombre._**

****

**_-Quatre . . . regarde._**

****

**_Ils s'avancent prudemment en son centre, mais une fois là, les grandes lampes s'allument, les aveuglant à moitié. Instinctivement, ils se cachent le visage pour que personne ne les voie. Dos à dos, ils essaient de voir qui aurait pu allumer les lampes, mais ils ne voient personne. En tournant sur lui-même, l'arabe s'aperçoit d'une porte de sortie à l'opposé de là où ils sont rentrés._**

****

**_-02 ! dit Quatre en désignant la porte._**

****

**_Duo hoche la tête, et sans découvrir leurs visages, ils se précipitent à l'extérieur de la pièce pour finalement débouler à l'extérieur. Une fois passés, les lumières s'éteignent._**

-Pièces expérimentales ?

-En effet. A la fin de l'alerte, nous nous sommes aperçus que trois individus avaient pénétré dans l'une d'elles. Trois des pilotes.

-mais quel est le rôle de ces salles ?

-Elles voient en eux mon cher. Elles voient en eux.

-Comment ça ?

-Les chercheurs d'OZ ont démontré que chaque être humain dégageait des phéromones et des ondes. Or, lorsqu'ils sont entrés dans l'une de ces pièces, leurs ondes et phéromones émises ont été notées.

-Une sorte de carte d'identité.

-Pas exactement.

**_Du côté des trois autres, les choses ne vont pas mieux. Un groupe de soldats les ont repérés, et ils n'ont pas d'autre choix que de se séparer. Chacun est poursuivi à présent, par une dizaine d'ozzies chacun. Trowa utilise toute son agilité pour semer les soldats. Il a réussi. Il peut souffler un peu. Finalement il arrive devant une salle, la même que Duo et Quatre. Mais ça il ne le sait pas. Alors il commence à s'avancer._**

-Alors à quoi servent les ondes ?

-Les capteurs placés sur les parois de ces pièces ont été réglés pour découvrir ce qui « hante » une personne. Non pas ce qui lui fait peur, mais ce à quoi il pense la majorité du temps.

**T_rowa traverse la pièce en courant, vérifiant au fur et à mesure qu'il n'y ait pas de caméra ni de fenêtre d'observation. Aucune lumière . . . Avec un soupir de soulagement, il finit par sortir à son tour de la pièce, de la base, et il finit par rejoindre le Heavyarms._**

-Intéressant. Découvrir le point faible de ces pilotes.

-Exactement.

-Combien y a-t-il de salles ?

-Il y en a quatre.

**_Heero continue d'avancer sans bruit dans les couloirs. Les soldats se sont fait semer sur les cent mètres précédents de couloir. Son esprit lui dit de trouver d'urgent une sortie de secours, même en sachant qu'elle serait gardée. Il tourne un nouveau virage, pour se retrouver devant une grande porte en fer. Il ne peut pas faire demi-tour, les soldats sont sur ses traces, et pas d'autre voie possible. En étouffant un juron, il ouvre la porte en poussant le battant. Un court instant, son esprit rationnel lui dit qu'une porte ouverte dans une base d'OZ en présence de ses grands dirigeants est une chose inhabituelle, mais c'est trop tard, il est déjà rentré._**

****

**_-Mais qu'est-ce que . . ._**

****

**_Il se retrouve alors dans une grande salle en amphithéâtre, regardant un instant de son endroit si quelqu'un était là. Sur qu'il était seul, il s'avance au centre pour voir si une autre porte était présente. Deux autres portes. Il court vers la première. Manque de chance, elle est fermée, et pas moyen de la défoncer. Il reste la seconde. Mais au moment où il se retourne pour y accéder, une haute silhouette entre pour lui en empêcher l'accès._**

****

**_-Zechs Merquise._**

-Quatre? N'est-ce pas un peu beaucoup pour des salles expérimentales?

-Pas si expérimentales que ça. Nous avions des résultats réussis de 87%

-et où sont disposées ces salles?

**_-Pilote 01, c'est un réel plaisir de me retrouver à nouveau face à vous._**

****

**_Heero braque son arme sur le colonel._**

****

**_-Voyons, vous n'allez pas tirer sur un homme désarmé? Je vous croyais plus loyal que ça._**

****

**_Pas de réponse, l'arme est toujours braquée._**

****

**_-Je vous propose un marché. Un combat à mains nues. Si vous gagnez je vous laisse partir. Si je gagne, vous êtes prisonnier. Alors?_**

****

**_- . . . . . Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve?_**

****

**_Zechs jette à terre sa chemise et tout ce qui aurait pu lui servir d'arme._**

****

**_-Vous m'avez en joue. Et je n'ai rien d'autre._**

-Réparties dans la zone 53 de la base. Seulement trois de ces salles ont été utilisées ce soir là. Dont celle où vous avez eu une petite altercation avec le pilote 01.

-Vous saviez?

**_-Le premier à terre . . ._**

****

**_- . . . perd la partie._**

****

**_Ils commencent. Les coups s'enchaînent d'abord doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de violence. Un crochet du droit par ci, un coup de genoux par là, aucun ne prend l'avantage. Heero est déjà blessé à la jambe et à la lèvre, alors que Zechs lui a déjà dit adieu à son masque, arbore un oeil au beurre noir et un bras qui refuse de bouger. Sans compter les écorchures, les hématomes . . . Les deux sont à bout de souffle._**

****

**_-Pas mal 01._**

****

**_-J'allais dire la même chose Merquise._**

****

**_Comme si un signal avait été donné, les deux adversaires repartent à l'assaut. Ils esquivent et attaquent sans relâche. Les coups pleuvent, et finalement, Heero réussit à mettre son adversaire à terre par un coup à l'intérieur du genou._**

-Oui . . . tout comme je sais maintenant que c'est à votre sœur que vous pensez.

-J'avoue qu'elle m'occupe l'esprit. De peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose.

-C'est là qu'est votre point faible.

**_Zechs se relève péniblement, puis récupère son masque._**

****

**_-Vous avez gagné. La voie est libre._**

****

**_Heero se remet difficilement des coups qu'il a reçu, hoche la tête puis repart en courant, direction le Wing._**

****

-A ce point?

-Il suffirait de la mettre en position de danger pour que vous perdiez vos moyens.

-mais si la personne ''hanteuse'' est morte ou bien récalcitrante?

-Alors les phéromones entrent en jeu.

**_Du côté de Wufei, c'est le calme plat. Les soldats n'ont pas fait le poids. Ils sont tous assommés trois couloirs plus loin à présent. Au bout de cinq minutes, un nouveau choix s'offre à lui. La porte de droite, ou la porte de gauche. Poussé par une impulsion, il prend à droite, pour arriver dans une petite pièce munie d'une fenêtre. Il se précipite vers elle, remerciant les dieux d'être au rez-de-chaussée. Manque de chance pour lui . . ._**

****

**_-Par Nataku! J'ai choisi la seule pièce qui donnait sur une falaise!_**

****

Treize marque un temps de pause.

-Voyez-vous . . . grâce à la technologie, nous avons pu, par association des phéromones aux ondes, dresser un portrait de la personne qui hante.

-IL n'y a plus qu'à créer une image virtuelle alors.

-Et à l'appliquer sur une personne qui ressemble le plus possible à l'original.

**_-Et la seule pièce qui n'a aucune autre issue._**

****

**_Wufei se retourne pour faire face à l'homme qui venait de rentrer._**

****

**_-Commandant Treize. C'est un honneur pour moi de vous revoir à nouveau._**

****

**_-Voyons 05, pas la peine de vous forcer. Dites que vous voulez me tuer, ce sera plus véridique._**

****

**_-En effet._**

****

**_Le pilote du ShenLong ne bouge pas, cherchant une occasion de contourner Treize pour sortir de la pièce, mais c'est peine perdue._**

****

-Mais alors celui contre qui on utilise ça va s'apercevoir que ce n'est pas la personne qu'il connaît?

-Pas si l'on fait que notre ''clone'' ne dégage la même présence que l'original.

-J'avoue que j'a du mal à comprendre.

Treize lui sourit.

-Suivez moi, je vais vous donner un exemple.

Les deux hommes sortirent du bureau et se dirigèrent vers les laboratoires.

**_-Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite Treize?_**

****

**_-Vous vous introduisez çà un gala où vous n'êtes pas invité. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous punir mon cher._**

****

**_-Essayez si vous le pouvez._**

****

**_Treize tira son fleuret._**

****

**_-Vous vous souvenez que vous me devez un duel._**

****

**_Un bruit de moteur attira l'attention de Wufei Treize ne sembla pas y faire attention. Alors le pilote recula vers la fenêtre._**

****

**_-Désolé, mais là je n'ai pas le temps._**

****

**_Alors il se retourne, et protégeant sa tête de ses bras, passe à travers la fenêtre, pour finalement être intercepté par le Heavyarms._**

****

**_-Je te dépose quelque part? demande Trowa avec un petit sourire._**

****

**_-Au ShenLong._**

****

**_Puis le Gundam s'éloigne à toute vitesse. Dans la pièce, Treize ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, tout en regardant les murs._**

****

**_-Au moins nous sommes surs d'avoir l'un des pilotes . . ._**

****

Avant d'arriver dans la grande salle du laboratoire, Treize appela sur un talkie-walkie.

-Préparez l'expérience C016. Nous allons arriver.

-A vos ordres.

Treize rangea l'appareil, tandis que Zechs suivait son général. Puis enfin, une grande porte en fer se présenta à eux. Treize tapa un code, puis l'entrée fut ouverte. Dans la grande salle, on voyait un espace où les scientifiques travaillaient, quelques soldats discutaient au fond, mais au centre de la pièce, des cris se faisaient entendre. Un petit groupe de soldats étaient en train de s'amuser à pousser une jeune fille qui leur criait d'arrêter. Zechs la regarda. Cheveux longs et blonds, yeux bleus, chemise blanche, jupe grise . . . et cette voix . . .

-Réléna????

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. il se précipita vers elle, jouant des coudes et des poings pour la sortir de là. Il réussit à l'atteindre, puis il la serra contre lui. Il cria finalement à son général.

-Treize! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?!

Treize lui sourit, amusé, puis s'adressa aux savants.

-Cessez l'expérience.

-Treize, allez vous enfin m'expliquer pourquoi vos soldats brutalisaient ma sœur?? Et ce qu'elle fait ici???

-Mais êtes vous certain qu'il s'agisse de votre sœur?

-Je . . .

Comme pris d'un doute, Zechs éloigna la jeune fille de lui, et la regarda mieux. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne voyait plus Réléna, mais une personne de même taille, avec un visage beaucoup plus fin, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés et aux yeux noirs. Treize parla.

-Zechs Merquise, laissez moi vous présenter Mary Sanders, qui sert de ''clone'' à votre sœur.

Zechs était abasourdi.

-Mais . . . que . . . comment?

-Les ondes et les phéromones. Emise par ce petit appareil.

Mary leva son poignet pour monter le bracelet métallique qu'elle portait. puis elle parla, non plus avec la voix de Réléna, mais d'une voix assez grave.

-Le bracelet émet des phéromones identiques à celles que vous captez de votre sœur Monsieur Merquise. Et alors que vous me voyiez telle qu'elle, les autres voyaient ma véritable apparence.

-Incroyable. Et cela marche à tous les coups?

-Pour l'instant oui.

-Mais qui nous dit que les pilotes de gundam n'y résisteront pas eux?

C'est là que le sourire de Treize s'élargit, puis il éclata de rire.

-Mon cher Zechs, il est temps que je vous apprenne quelque chose. Zhen Pao!

Une autre jeune fille s'avança vers eux. Elle était de type asiatique, avec les cheveux coupés courts, mais avec les yeux bleus.

-Zechs, voici celle qui a joué un rôle capital à Saint Malo. Zhen Pao, alias Meiran Chang pour le pilote 05.

-Pour le pilote 05? Vous voulez dire que . . .

-Exact! Nous avons eu le pilote!

Un sourire s'étira alors sur les lèvres de Zechs.

-Racontez moi!

Puis Treize se fit un plaisir de tout lui raconter. La fausse mission envoyée par l'un de leurs espions chez les Mads, la préparation de la base pour l'arrivée des pilotes, et tout ce qui s'en suivait. Pour finir, ce fut dans la joie que le colonel Zechs fut mis au courant de tous les détails du plan, rencontra chaque ''clone''. Le but de Treize était simple: séparer tout les pilotes les uns des autres, par la mort ou autre. Les ''clones'' décidèrent alors le nom de leur mission: Séparation.

.  
.

**Tadaa!!!  
Wufei: Moui...  
Leen: Alors ça te plait?  
Wufei: Je peux savoir pourquoi je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu?  
Duo: et moi j'ai pas tout suivi....  
Quatre [vide la boîte d'aspirines]: Moi non plus...  
Leen: Bah, quand même pas à ce point?  
Heero: T'es zarbe...  
Trowa: Jamais vu un esprit aussi mal tourné...  
Leen: [grand sourire béat]: J'aime bien cs compliments.  
G-boys: ôO  
Leen: Revieeeeeeeeeeews!!!**


	8. Danse en trois temps

**Genre : **triste, bizarre, OOC d'Heero je crois, et nouveauté dans cette fic, du DELIRE !

**Disclamer **: Je possède les G-boys et leurs armures . . .

G-boys : LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !!!!!!!!

Leen : oui oui, bon, je ne possède RIEN !

G-boys: Ouuuuf.

Leen: SAUF Vince!

G-boys : Qui c'est ça?

Leen #sourire innocent#

**yaonne-san :** Bah pour savoir, va falloir lire, mais aussi patienter. --' Je hais le manque de motivation. Bisous !

**Luinil Azuretoile :** Prend bien de l'aspirine, parce que je sens que tu vas en avoir besoin ! mais laisses-en à Quatre, c'est encore pire que toi . . . Pour la prise de tête, c'est le cas, et je suis concernée par cette prise de tête. Mais dans quoi je me suis lancée moi ?

**Je m'excuse humblement pour tout ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai pas tellement vu d'épisodes de Gundam Wing, et je n'ai quasiment rien compris au conflit qui est entre les colonies et OZ. Pas ma faute si les fics ne m'avancent pas plus que ça.**

**Si jamais vous pouviez m'apporter plus d'informations, je les accepte avec plaisir !**

**.  
.**

**Chapitre 7: Danse en trois temps.**

Je me réveille  
Doucement mais sûrement

Où?  
Où suis-je?  
Je l'ignore  
Je veux ouvrir les yeux

Des voix  
Que disent elles?  
Je l'ignore  
Je veux écouter

Je flotte  
Où? Comment?  
Je l'ignore  
Je veux bouger

Il y a des mouvements près de moi  
Ou alors un peu plus loin?

Je ne sais pas, je ne vois pas, je n'entends pas, je ne bouge pas

Qui?  
Qui est là?  
Je ne sais pas  
Ou je ne me souviens pas  
Du pareil au même

Trop d'ignorance  
Trop peu de certitudes

Pourquoi je suis là?  
Pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment en moi?  
Comment le nommer?  
La peur?  
L'inquiétude?  
La détermination?

Je n'ai pas la force de chercher  
Je n'ai pas la force de me réveiller

Il le faut  
Ou il le faudrait?  
Je crois que c'est ça . . .

Des souvenirs qui me reviennent  
Flous  
Présents mais troubles

Dans le néant où je suis  
Une seule certitude

Maison . . .

Je veux rentrer à la maison!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout est calme  
Ils ne m'ont pas encore eu, ni même repéré. C'est fou comme un quelconque nom peut faire les choses.

Bon, c'est vrai que ma famille avait travaillé avec Heero Yuy.  
C'est vrai que grâce à elle je jouis d'une bonne réputation

Mais il n'a jamais été dit que je servirais les colonies.

J'en connais qui doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes.  
Enfin bon, je les ai tués, mais c'est ma faute si j'étais censé être avec les colonies et que je le suis pas?

Ma famille a toujours travaillé pour elles.  
Mais les traditions familiales se perdent, non?

Mon nom?

Vince Anderson, pour vous servir!  
Ou plutôt pour servir OZ . . .

Vous voulez savoir ce que je fais là?

Alors suivez moi!

**

* * *

**

Ce que je fais pour l'instant . . . quelque chose de très ennuyeux croyez moi! J'ai vérifié le fonctionnement ce cette armure environ trois fois, et elle fonctionne! Mais par contre, ce serait pas mal si . . .

-Vince!

Je me penche en arrière, histoire de voir qui m'appelle.

-Oui professeur J?

-Descend un peu de là qu'on discute!

Faut pas que je m'inquiète, faut pas que je m'inquiète, ce cher vieux professeur fait toujours ça! Puis il a aucune preuve contre moi . . . enfin je crois! Je redescend de l'armure que j'étais en train de réparer, et à son pied, le vieux croulant au bras de fer est en train de m'attendre, comme si la base allait prendre feu ou un truc du genre . . . trop compliqués à comprendre ces mads!

-Vous vouliez me voir professeur?

-Hm suis moi, me dit-il avec sa voix éraillée.

Peu à peu, ce vieux J m'entraîna à travers les couloirs peu occupés. Pfffff . . . c'est pas croyable comme cette base est mal sécurisée! Là! La caméra fait un angle mort de 11 secondes! Et ce garde là! On dirait qu'il est même pas réveillé! Mais bon, c'est pas moi qui vais m'en plaindre. Bon, là on arrive devant une salle. Le gâteux m'y fait rentrer, mais y sont tous déjà là. Tête de champignon, Blacknose, T'ites moustaches, et Grand Balourd. Le quintet des cerveaux! De poids chiches oui, y ont même pas vu que j'étais pas avec eux . . . mais j'y pense, nan, ils savent pas que c'est moi??? Si?

-Vince, nous voudrions te féliciter de ton travail, me fait G.

Oubliez ce que j'ai dit.

-Depuis le temps où tu es ici, tu nous as permis d'avancer dans notre travail, continue O.

Oui, oui, jetez moi des fleurs. Du moment que vous ne me jetez pas quand vous saurez que je j'ai une longueur d'avance sur vous. Mais autant jouer le rôle jusqu'au bout.

-Oh vous savez, vérifier les armures c'est pas grand-chose . . . dis-je en rougissant habilement.

-Mais nous aider à apporter des amélioration ce n'est pas rien.

Me regardez pas comme ça, faut bien que je passe le temps aussi !

-Enfin je suppose que ma famille aurait voulu que je vous aide tout comme elle a aidé les colonies.

Oui bon, faut bien que je me défende aussi non ?

-Et ça a été une aide précieuse, rajoute O. Avec cela nous allons pouvoir avancer d'un pas dans la guerre contre OZ.

Un petit pas pour les colonies, un grand pas pour OZ . . . ou alors c'est pas ça. Mais j'en entendu ce truc où moi déj ?

-Et j'en suis heureux, répond-je avec un graaaaaaaaaaand sourire hypocrite (attention, ça se voit pas, hein !?)

Les mads semblent satisfaits de ma réponse. Je vous vois venir : « Ils sont nuls, font gaffe à rien, etc, etc. » je vous contredis tout de suite, ils sont pas si nuls que ça . . . . . C'est moi qui suis tout simplement excellent comédien. Non, merci, mes chevilles vont bien. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je voudrais bien avoir des nouvelles de la base . . .

BIIIIIIIIIIIP BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

Dieu écouterait-il mes humbles prières ?

Fungus man se dirige vers la magnifique bécane qui a produit ce doux son. Il pianote un moment. Je suis sur qu'il fait style « je sais ce que je fais et je le fais bien . . . » Attention, allez pas croire que je les sous estime, au contraire, je les prend totalement au sérieux ! Qui a dit « On te crois tous ? ». Il revient vers nous, l'air grave.

-Messieurs, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. De très important.

Les cinq scientifiques se regardent sérieusement, puis c'est vers moi que H se retourne.

-Mon garçon, pourrais-tu retourner à tes occupations ?

Naaaaaan !!! Je veux savoir !

-Bien sur.

Alors je sors, laissant traîner mes oreilles (façon de parler, je suis pas un tas de chair qui a la volonté de se démembrer à volonté, non mais !), au cas où un petit détail croustillant me viendrait sous la dent, ou à l'oreille. Une fois un peu plus loin, j'enclenche le mini transistor que j'ai réussi à caser dans le bureau. Vous voyez l'avantage avec ces vieilles technologies, c'est qu'elles sont indécelables. Sans rire, on se casse tellement la tête de nos jours qu'on en oublie les vieux principes, et les vielles technologies. Ces chers détecteurs, si perfectionnés, ne reconnaissent pas des éléments de la Post-colonisation. Et vu que ça marche . . . pourquoi se priver ?

J'enclenche le petit écouteur qui se trouve, et c'est parti pour les news du jour !

_J : Alors ?_

_G : On a un problème._

Chouette !

_O : Lequel ?_

_G : Il semblerait que l'un de nos pilotes ne soit plus avec les autres_

Oh oh, là ça devient intéressant . . .

_J : . . . . . . . Lequel ?_

Bonne question !

_G : Je l'ignore._

Non, mais c'est quoi ce travail ??

_H : Comment sais-tu ça ?_

_G : On n'a signalé que seules quatre personnes n'étaient parties de la base._

. . . . . . Mais il sait ça comment celui l ?

_S : Hm hm._

_J : . . . . . alors que fait-on ?_

Quoi, c'est ce vieux croûton qui demande ? C'était pas censé être le cerveau du groupe ? . . . . . . . . Naaaaaaan.

_O : Je te vois venir J. Pas question de le remplacer._

_J : Il faut pourtant que les missions continuent . . ._

_G : Mais on ne peut pas faire savoir que l'un des pilotes s'est fait avoir._

Trop tard mes chers profs . . .

_H : Ca ruinerait des mois de travail !_

_J : Des années plutôt . . . on doit garder le secret._

Promis, y'aura que OZ et vous qui saurez.

_G : Et agir comme de rien n'était._

_S : C'est le mieux . . ._

_J : Alors autant continuer notre travail._

Grands silence . . . je me demande ce qu'ils font . . . en tout cas, je sais maintenant que les efforts de ma chère patrie, cette chère OZ ont porté leurs fruits. Reste à voir si j'ai gagné mon pari . . . mais ça je le saurais qu'une fois rentré. Chhhhhhh Vince ! Ca reparle là dedans !

_J : Oui, on va faire comme si de rien n'était . . ._

_S : Le plan tiens toujours alors ?_

_H : Oui, on va continuer par cette base . . . c'était laquelle déj ?_

_G bruits de fouille : La Rochelle, la . . ._

Base souterraine, oui, je la connais bien celle l !

_S : Tous ?_

Grand blanc.

_J : Tous._

Je coupe la transmission. Je crois que cette petite visite aura été forte intéressante . . . Je repart dans les couloirs qui ne sont occupés que par quelques soldats . . . cette base est vide, sans vie, sans intérêt pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas creuser sous la surface . . . et rare sont ces personnes. OZ sait que cette simple base a de l'intérêt. Il sait aussi que c'est ici que tout se décide . . . J'avoue que c'est par hasard qu'on l'a trouvée, mais ça en valait la peine.

J'errais sur L1, j'avais pas de but précis . . . et c'est là qu'on m'a trouvé. H. Tel mentor, tel pilote vous me direz, je suis sur qu'il est lié au pilote 04, celui qu'on dit le plus fragile . . . mouaip. Mais c'est pas mon avis, on devrait toujours se méfier des têtes d'anges . . . enfin bon, j'étais pas en train de parler ça ! Je disais donc . . . j'errais comme ça, sans but précis, puis je suis tombé sur un drôle de mec . . . petit, un peu costaud avec des moustaches . . . il m'a demandé ce qu'un Anderson faisait sur L1 . . . bon, c'est vrai, sur le moment, j'ai flippé. Mais bon, mon nom est pas censé être connus de tous. Et mon visage encore moins.

Enfin bon voilà quoi, un café plus tard et j'étais engagé chez les mads en tant que technicien sur les armures. C'était . . . cool ! J'avais mes propres sous-chefs, des personnes à ma disposition, et tout le baratin ! Un vrai rêve . . . mais le rêve a pas duré quand j'ai su que c'était eux les constructeurs de gundam . . . par un grand hasard ! Oui bon d'accord, c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais depuis tout petit, je fais ça. On ne change pas du jour au lendemain . . . pas même en vingt-trois ans !

Là j'ai commencé à penser à mon départ . . . mais quand on a quelque dans les mains, on ne veut pas le laisser partir. J'ai pas pu tout quitter . . . alors j'ai pensé à autre chose. Pourquoi ne pas garder ce pouvoir qu'on m'offrait, et en même temps aider à ce que je voulais encore plus : la destruction et l'assouvissement des colonies. Je ne les aime pas. C'est clair et net. Elles ont appauvri la Terre, tirant de ses sols tout ce qui a fallu pour construire ces pays de fer . . . Elles ont ruiné la terre de nos ancêtres, et le continuent encore. Et pour ça je les hais.

Alors j'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux, je suis allé trouver OZ. Et je leur ai racont qui j'étais. J'ai même rencontré Treize Kushrénada en personne ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point j'apprécie ce qu'il fait. Il veut diriger les colonies . . . je sais qu'il leur fera payer ! Oh oui . . .

Et voilà comment je me retrouve à servir OZ afin d'anéantir ces rebelles qui osent affronter OZ et le pouvoir terrestre.

Je me rends vers mon bureau. Bah oui, mon bureau à moi, et comme je suis très prudent, j'ai réussi à totalement le couper du reste de cette base. Je peux y faire ce que j'y veux sans que personne ne le sache . . . un grand avantage quand on veut donner quelques infos à ses supérieurs. Allez, on s'assoit au bureau et on donne tout ça précieusement. Le nom de la prochaine cible, leur dire de préparer tout ça . . . le plus vite possible . . . ha oui ! Il me faut un chiffre ! Allez, au pif . . . je ferme les yeux, et laisse mon doigt sur un chiffre au hasard du clavier. Le 3 . . . ok ! Va donc pour celui l ! En espérant que ça marche . . . Allez, entrée, envoyer, et c'est parti ! Voilà une bonne chose de faite . . .

Je m'étire et me relève de ma chaise. Je crois que j'ai mérité un bon repas après tout ça ! Direction la porte pour sortir, et ensuite . . .

-Aie !

Non mais quel est l'abruti qui reste planté au milieu du couloir comme ça ??

-Ca va Vince ?

Je relève la tête pour faire face à une armoire à glace . . .

-Maître O ?

-Je te demande si ça va.

-Ah, oui oui, vous inquiétez pas pour moi.

Allez, je file en vitesse avant qu'il ne pose de questions. Mais au fait . . . qu'est-ce qu'il faisait la ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Trouve le !_

Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fait ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai osé tirer sur une personne que je suis censée protéger ! . . . j'avoue que j'avais déjà tiré sur Réléna auparavant, et que Duo a du s'en mordre les doigts pour m'en avoir empêché . . . aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle aura clairement compris qu'il ne faut plus s'approcher de moi.

Je continue de courir vers là où Duo est parti. Le connaissant, il a du se réfugier dans un endroit où il se sentait en sécurité. Et ces lieux ne sont pas nombreux, surtout quand on se trouve dans un coin perdu, où il n'y a personne à part soi à des kilomètres à la longue. Mais lui sait toujours où aller . . . Duo, j'espère que tu es là bas !

J'arrive enfin au petit ruisseau que nous avions trouvé il y a peu de temps. Si je continue de le suivre, je vais tomber sur . . . le voil ! Assis sur ce petit coin de mousse, à l'abri des arbres qui bordent le ruisseau, et prostré sur lui-même. Oh Duo . . . je n'aime pas te voir ainsi . . .

Je m'approche doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Manque de chance pour moi, il m'entend et relève la tête aussitôt.

-Hee-chan ?

Je le regarde dans les yeux . . . ses yeux si remplis de peine. J'avance doucement, je veux essayer d'arranger les choses . . . Mais est-ce que je serais capable de le faire ? On ne me l'a pas enseigné, et j'ai été refermé sur moi-même.

-Laisse moi.

Ces mots me clouent sur place alors qu'il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Pourquoi ne veux tu pas que je t'aide ? Je sais que Réléna a été loin cette fois, mais j'ignore pourquoi . . . je n'ai pas été présent durant toute la scène, et pour moi, le mystère est encore là. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu me refuse ?

-Duo, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est . . . c'est à cause de moi si . . .

Je m'approche un peu plus. Je sais que je peux l'aider . . . seulement s'il me racontait ce qui s'était passé.

-Si Wufei est . . .

Alors c'est ça ? Elle a osé l'attaquer là-dessus ? Cette fois ci Réléna, ne t'avise plus de croiser ma route, ou bien tu sauras qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les gens. Je m'agenouille à côté de Duo, alors qu'il n'ose toujours pas me regarder. Je . . . je ne sais pas quoi faire . . . on ne m'a jamais entraîné à consoler les gens . . . bien au contraire, je devais les tuer ou leur soutirer des informations. Mais là ce n'est pas le cas. Alors . . . je devrais tenter quelque chose ?

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à ce sujet ?

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de parler froidement, en bon soldat que je suis. Mais quel baka !

Duo au contraire, relève la tête.

-Que c'était pas le cas.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu écoutes plus cette pimbêche que moi ?

Ces yeux s'écarquillent quand il entend comment j'ai nommé Réléna. Je le pense vraiment, et là, plus rien ne me fera changer d'avis à son sujet.

-Oui mais . . .

Il se mord la lèvre, comme pour s'empêcher de parler et réfléchir. Il est si adorable quand il fait ça. J'ai le droit de la mordiller cette lèvre moi aussi ? . . . . . . . faut vraiment que j'arrête de penser comme ça, ça en devient inquiétant. Le temps que je sorte de mes pensées et je m'aperçois qu'à présent il m'observe avec ses grands yeux couleur lavande . . . . . On peut se noyer dans un océan améthyste ? Parce que moi c'est ce qui m'arrive en cet instant.

-Mais à cause de moi . . . . tu as perdu un avantage de taille.

Puis il rebaisse immédiatement la tête, comme honteux de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Je ne comprend pas . . . que veux tu dire par l ?

-Si je n'avais pas fait cette erreur, tu aurais pu réussir à la mission que tu t'étais donn ! La paix !

Il avait subitement crié contre moi, laissant sa rage et son amertume sortir de lui. L'écho de ses paroles continua de sonner encore quelques secondes dans la forêt, et dans mon esprit. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés par le soudain bruit que les paroles de Duo avait provoqué. Je restais là, face à lui, comprenant enfin, je pense, ce qui s'était passé. Duo continue de me regarder, les dents serrées par la rage, et il n'ose plus dire un seul mot, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Je . . . Je crois que je sais quoi faire. Je m'approche de lui, doucement et le prends contre moi, pour enfouir sa tête contre mon torse, dans un geste totalement protecteur, comme on protègerais un enfant. Duo se laisse faire, toutefois un peu surpris.

-Tu te trompes . . .

- . . .

-Bien sur que Wufei était important dans la mise en place de la paix . . . mais jamais je ne vous considèrerais . . . comme de simples « pions » m'aidant à mettre la paix . . .

-Je . . .

-Laisse moi finir. Je sais que je peux paraître froid . . . bon, d'accord, je SUIS froid. Mais je vous considère beaucoup . . . plus que jamais comme mes amis.

Ca c'est de l'aveu . . . jamais je crois que j'aurais osé dire ça il y a quelques temps. Mais . . . . oui j'ai changé. Et en bien je crois.

-Et cette paix . . . je ne la construirais pas tout seul.

Je le relève devant moi. Je veux qu'il comprenne bien . . .

-On la construira tous ensemble. Même si on est séparés, même si on est seuls.

Les yeux de Duo s'éclairent à nouveau, d'une lueur que je ne saurais définir. Mais en tout cas, je peux voir qu'à présent il va mieux.

-Merci Heero.

Le petit sourire qu'il m'adresse me fait fondre, même si je ne le montre pas. Parce que c'est la plus belle chose qu'il puisse m'offrir . . . . . . . . . . . ce sourire.

* * *

Leen : Et je coupe la !

Wufei : J'aime pas quand on parle de moi alors que je suis pas là.

Leen : Rhhhôôôô, mais au moins on t'oublie pas !

Duo : Heu . . . . . . Leen ?

Leen : Vi ?

Duo : Pourquoi je passe pour quelqu'un de fragile ?

Leen : De quoi tu te plains ? Tu vas te câliner dans les bras d'Heero !

Heero : Me dis pas que ça te plais pas ??? #mine toute déçue#

Duo : Mais mais mais j'ai jamais dit ça ! . . . . . . Si même Heero se met contre moi . . .

Quatre Trowa : Et pourquoi on est pas dans le chapitre ????

Leen : J'ai d'autres chose pour vous. #rire sadique#

Quatre Trowa : On retire ce qu'on a diiiiiiiiiit !!!!!

Leen : Ca mérite une petite review tout ça onegai ?


	9. Victime

**Disclamer : **Les clones et Vince sont à moi, les G-boys, je les maltraite, les fait disparaître, les traumatise, les torture . . . mais c'est pas les miens (G-boys : tant mieux !)

**Genre :** Bizarrerie totale, prise de tête, yaoï, MAIS pas deathfic . . .

**Yami-Rose1 : **héhé . . . j'aimais bien ces points de vue ! Ch'uis hyper fière d'avoir réussi à les faire !! Ouais, c'était kawai cette petite scène. Il en faut bien un peu dans ce monde de torture (Wufei : Merci Leen . . . Leen : Pas de quoi !). Quand à Vince . . . je le trouve sympatoche moi aussi ! C'est lui qui me permet de délirer dans cette fic ! Sans lui je déprimerais moi aussi --' Kiss !!

**chris52 :** Copine a moua !! Ca faisait un sacré bail !!! Comment ça tu lis les fics au lycée ? Tu sais que c'est pas bien ça ? Moi je peux pas vu qu'il faut justifier pourquoi on va sur les ordis. Bon, ça nous empêche pas d'aller chercher les paroles de chanson ou de faire un tour sur nos boites mails ! C'est pas beau ça ? Enfin bon '' Vi vi, un petit rapprochement pour mon couple préféré. Mais je sais plus quand vu que j'ai même pas fait de vrai scénario. --' Bon, je me grouille pour la suite ! Bisous !!

**Elenea Raberba Winner :** Wha, une nouvelle revieweuse ! Contente moua ! Heu, la tonne de mes lecteurs . . . ' Pas pour cette fic peut être. Du calme !! Elle arrive la suite ! Pas la peine de se faire dessus ! mdr Bisous !!!! (pauvre clavier . . .)

**Luinil Azuretoile : **Alors comme ça la panique monte petit à petit ? J'espère bien ! Je me sens toujours inspirée quand il s'agit de ça ! Quand à ton aspirine, je me rends compte qu'elle va peut être te servir ici . . .

**Bloody Queen :** Vi vi, la suite est là, j'ai eu un soudain excès d'inspiration ! Alors j'y go . . . ouais ouais, c'est yaoï ! T'as vu ! Contenteuh !!! Allez, je te mets la suite, en espérant que tu pourras lire ! lol Kiss

**raziel :** Marchi pour ta review ! Vala la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Victime**

Les deux pilotes retournaient lentement vers leur planque. La peine et la peur étaient toujours en eux, mais ils essayaient de les oublier afin de ne pas plus inquiéter l'autre. Peine pour la mort, peur de la mort et de l'avenir. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre et allaient devoir continuer à vivre ainsi. Heero ne disait rien. Ses actes avaient parlé pour lui, et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait su rassurer, libérer. A côté de lui, c'était un américain toujours penaud qui suivait. Il ne disait pas un mot lui non plus, mais ses larmes étaient taries. Il savait que ce n'était pas sa faute, qu'il n'avait pas causé de tort, et le cas échéant, jamais il ne recommencerait. Il ferait payer à OZ la mort de Wufei.

-Hee-chan ?

-Hn ?

-Thank you . . . . . . . very much.

-Hn . . . . do itashimashite. (de rien)

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Duo. _Il ne m'en veut pas, et en plus c'est lui qui est venu me trouver . . . je vais te prouver que j'arriverais à faire qu'il m'aime Réléna . . . tout autant que moi je l'aime._ De son côté, Heero avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait laissé les sentiments primer sur sa froideur de soldat. _Il ne faut pas que ça recommence. Si J venait à l'apprendre, je devrais tout reprendre à zéro. Et j'ai pas envie de revivre ça._ Le silence s'installa encore entre eux. Un silence calmant. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait le briser. Ne pas céder face aux sentiments ou à l'envie.

Ils arrivèrent à la planque, calmes. Mais ce fut un Trowa sur le pied de guerre qui les accueillit. Sans un mot de sa part, ils surent ce qui les attendait.

xxxxxxx

Pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils n'avaient plus le droit à l'erreur !

Chacun était plus déterminé que jamais à terminer cette mission. Et coûte que coûte. Ca semblait simple . . . trop simple. Les soldats en face d'eux n'étaient pas bien entraînés, et aucun autre obstacle majeur ne venait perturber leur route. Ils s'étaient réparti les tâches. Bien précises.

Le Soldat Parfait, le Shinigami, le Mercenaire, et le Stratège. Ils avaient rendossé leurs rôles pour jouer la pièce. Une seule représentation, et ils n'avaient pas de seconde prise.

Avant d'entrer, ils avaient tenu à assurer leurs arrières. Quatre s'était assuré de l'existence de chaque issue ou fenêtre présente sur le lieu. Il n'avait pas le droit d'en oublier une seule, d'en laisser un factice. La sortie de la base dépendait de lui. Il avait vérifié que leur plan était au point, que chacun connaissait la base sur le bout des doigts. Pour la sécurité de tous. Le masque d'ange était à présent rangé au placard, et il arborait celui du joueur d'échecs. Froid et sans pitié, absorbé par les coups qui lui restent avant l'échec et mat.

Il avait décidé de changer les données cette fois ci. Il ne voulait pas de nouvelles pertes. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis en subissent les conséquences. Pas une seule minute d'écart sur leur projet. Où tout serait perdu.

Il ne devait pas entrer dans la base aujourd'hui, mais superviser tout ce qui se passait dans la base, vérifier que les autres pourraient en sortir indemne. Surtout quand on savait que cette base était sous terre. Manque d'air, manque d'issues, il ne fallait pas négliger un seul détail. Parce que ses trois coéquipiers, ses trois amis, ses amis et son amant allaient se jeter dans la gueule du loup, entrer dans le terrier du renard. Restait à espérer qu'ils n'allaient pas se faire prendre.

xxx

Plus loin dans la base se trouvait le Mercenaire, le Sans Nom. Lui qui avait été entraîné au calme, à la réflexion et à obéir aux ordres que lui donnaient ses supérieurs se retrouvait livré à lui-même, dans cette base. Quatre lui avait donné ses directives, ses ordres, qu'il devrait suivre. Il se souvenait encore de ses ordres . . . précis et redoutables.

_#Flash back#_

_-Promet moi que tu seras prudent._

_Un baiser volé, passionné._

_-Promis . . ._

_Une seconde âme qui rend fougueusement la pareille, en s'accrochant à la taille du premier._

_-Je t'ordonne de ne pas prendre de risques !_

_Des mains qui caressent le dos de son vis-à-vis, refusant de s'enlever de là._

_-J'essaierais_

_Le plus grand qui continue de serrer l'ange contre lui, ne voulant pas le lâcher._

_-C'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre._

_Des yeux turquoise affrontant deux émeraudes. Le brun garde le silence Le blond est catégorique, et garde une moue sévère, mais démentie par l'inquiétude qui se lit dans ses yeux. . . _

_-J'accepte ma mission chef._

_Et sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau passionnément._

_#Fin Flash Back#_

Tout en continuant sa route, Trowa sourit légèrement à ce souvenir. Un ordre, précis, net et direct.

Un ordre comme il les aimait,

Un ordre donné par celui qu'il aimait.

Il se reconcentra sur sa mission. Le moindre faux pas et il se ferait prendre. Le moindre faux pas et il perdrait la partie. Le jeu de la vie et de la mort. Il ne devait pas faire deux fois la même erreur. Sa première avait été de laisser, impuissant ; Wufei mourir. Plus personne ne devait les quitter. Parce qu'ils étaient interdépendants.

Son but était d'atteindre la salle de surveillance. Sans se faire voir lui-même. Un véritable défi. Mais peu importe. Il allait y arriver, et cela sans échouer. Il faisait confiance dans les calculs et les plans de Quatre. Caché dans un angle mort, derrière un mur, il attendit que les vingt-huit secondes où les caméras regardaient le couloir passent pour avancer à son tour. Il ne devait pas se tromper.

Deux secondes pour faire trois mètres.

Un temps d'arrêt. Aucune caméra ne filme cet endroit pendant six secondes.

Il repart sur sa droite. Se placer à l'angle mort sous la caméra Quarante et une, tout en contournant la trajectoire de la Vingt-sept, et cela pour douze secondes.

Et continuer comme ça jusqu'à la salle de surveillance. Le garde sort. Pile à l'heure pour sa pause. Trowa en profita pour l'assommer proprement, en appuyant sur un nerf essentiel, sans remords ni sentiments, et le mit debout contre le mur, dans l'angle mort permanent. Tout ça sans se faire voir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il remercie Quatre à sa manière.

Il ouvrit la porte, le seul autre garde était dos à lui, face à ses écrans. Règle numéro un quand on est en guerre, ne jamais tourner le dos à une porte.

-T'es déjà de retour Hans ?

Voilà tout ce que ce pauvre malheureux eut le temps de dire avant de se faire assommer proprement par le Sans Nom.

Trowa l'attacha, le bâillonna et le mit à terre, puis il alla récupérer le second corps hors de la salle. Ne pas laisser de corps dans le couloir. Ça ferait désordre.

Il s'assit aux écrans de contrôle, et programma les caméras pour qu'elles enregistrent leur rotation. L'opération devait durer quarante-six secondes et servirait à former une boucle vidéo sur les écrans où les deux autres pilotes passeraient, laissant ainsi dans les archives de la base la parfaite illusion que les couloirs étaient vides. Cette fois ci, plus d'imprudence.

D'une pression entre le pouce et l'index, Trowa alluma le micro émetteur qu'il portait accroché à son pull.

-Allez y.

Puis il envoya la boucle en enregistrement archives, tout en gardant le contrôle des caméras, surveillant ainsi leur progression. Mais à part lui, personne ne pourrait voir quoique ce soit. sauf . . . à partir de ces petites caméras satellites soigneusement placées su les murs de la base, invisibles à l'œil nu. Mais ça, aucun des pilotes ne le savait.

xxx

Tuer. Encore et toujours. Voilà quel était son rôle. Il avait lui-même choisi ce nom. Le Dieu de la Mort, God of death, Shinigami. Sans faux cette fois ci. Simplement armé d'une disquette et d'un cd. Drôle d'attirail pour celui qui prétendait disposer de vie et de mort sur son entourage. Mais pour une fois, exit le rôle du tueur, de l'assassin, Duo aura juste à s'occuper des plans et des fichiers.

Il courait prudemment dans les grands couloirs déserts de la base. Trop déserts. Quatre avait beau lui assurer que l'itinéraire n'était pas patrouillé à cette heure ci, Trowa avait beau lui dire que personne n'était sur son chemin, ce calme ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Le silence c'était la mort, alors la mort était présente, à l'insu du Shinigami.

Il devait aller à la salle informatique. Pas ces salles où vous trouvez dix ordinateurs sagement alignés qui n'attendent que le cliquetis de vos doigts sur leur clavier, non . . . ces salles où des monstres informatiques vous happent et vous perdent dans un néant de chiffres et de touches. Où lire ne sert à rien, mais comprendre ce qui se passe vous aide mieux. Où seul un as du hacking pourrait à la limite s'en sortir sans se griller le cerveau ou finir définitivement à Sainte Anne. Vous me direz alors : mais où est Heero Yuy ? Le roi du hacking était occupé au même instant plus loin . . . mais revenons sur Duo. (fin de la pause déconne. Duo : ôO ça te prend souvent ? Leen : plus fort que moi ')

Arrivé à un croisement, Duo s'arrêta, regardant sa montre, se plaqua contre le mur et attendit.

Cinq secondes . . . . . .

Dix secondes . . . . . .

Quinze secondes . . . . . .

TAP TAP TAP . . . . . .

. . . . . . des bruits de pas, le claquement de bottes sur le sol dur et froid de la base. La patrouille passa, sans remarquer l'ombre qui se faufila dans le couloir qu'elle venait de quitter.

Quatre s'était vraiment surpassé. Le plan parfait à la seconde près.

Il continua à se faufiler dans les couloirs, à la recherche de la fameuse bouche d'aération que le blond lui avait dite. Il la trouva plus loin. Pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le couloir d'aération plus tôt ? Parce que le Stratège avait trouvé que celui-ci était surveillé par les caméras, et que s'y introduire serait du pur suicide. Alors il avait suivit la voie que toute personne censée aurait pris en temps normal : la porte de secours de la base et les couloirs. Bien sur, on ne se fait pas filmer. Pas d'autographes avant la fin de la séance.

Il grimpa dans la ventilation et avança sur quelques mètres, juste pour traverser un épais mur qui séparait le couloir où il vagabondait aux ordinateurs. Il se glissa dans la pièce, se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait l'ordinateur principal, et y inséra la petite disquette. On télécharge d'abord, on détruit ensuite. Il avait 15minutes.

xxx

Heero se dirigeait vers les hangars, vers la base du bâtiment. Son point faible, où une simple explosion la ferait s'écrouler sur elle-même, s'effondrant dans le sol. Parce que la terre se refermerait sur eux, ensevelissant tout sous des tonnes de terre, de gravats et de béton. La parfaite planque d'OZ . . . . . quand on ne savait pas où elle était.

Il transportait avec lui plusieurs bombes, dont il fallait se méfier. Le moindre choc et boom, adieu, good bye, auf Wiedersehen, ciao, adios, sayonara ! A plus bombes, à plus Heero non plus. Donc prudence prudence . . . Cette fois ci, c'était à lui de poser les bombes. L'Assassin et le Soldat avaient inversé leurs rôles pour une unique danse. Duo craignait à nouveau l'erreur. Et comme le Soldat Parfait ne commettait jamais d'erreurs . . . enfin, dans 99 des cas. Le 1 restant, c'était la marge d'erreur. On est jamais trop prudent.

Quatre ne lui avait pas choisi le chemin le plus facile. Il devait passer par d'autres souterrains, encore plus enfoncés dans la terre sous la base. Le pilier qui retenait tout. Le pilier qu'il devrait faire exploser. Sans se faire exploser lui-même.

Une fois arrivé à ce point sensible de la base, il posa précautionneusement les pains sur le pilier. Trowa manipulait les caméras, Quatre avait prévu les issues possibles, et Duo s'occupait de télécharger ce qu'il leur fallait. Il ne restait plus qu'il pose ces pains. Et cela, c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire. Duo avait insisté pour ne pas avoir à poser ces bombes. La peur de faire à nouveau une erreur, d'avoir une mort de trop sur la conscience était en lui, et il refusait de l'affronter. Heero s'était proposé, à la surprise de tous. Mais il avait expliqué que c'était pour le bien fondé de la mission. Alors le voilà, à poser ses bombes sur le pilier. Cela fait, il enclencha la minuterie. Un signal partit vers les autres pilotes, les prévenant qu'ils devaient sortir. Puis il se retourna et courut vers la sortie.

xxxx

Quatre reçut le signal. Parqué dans la jeep, un peu à l'écart de la base, il vérifiait sur son ordinateur la position des pilotes dans la base. Un point violet lui signalait que Duo était toujours dans la salle des ordinateurs…il pria pour que Duo se dépêche . . . puis soudain le point se déplaça, en direction de la sortie prévue par Quatre.

Il soupira. Puis son attention se reporta sur un point bleu, plus en profondeur sur sa carte 3D. Heero. Le Soldat Parfait avançait rapidement pour sortir de là. Le point monta d'un étage, signe que Heero venait de prendre l'échelle qu'il lui avait indiquée. Il allait sortir, Quatre lui faisait confiance.

Enfin, Quatre regarda le point vert sortir de la salle de surveillance. Trowa allait bien et il allait sortir entier de cette base. Quatre garda les yeux fixés sur ce point, afin d'être certain que tout allait bien. un couloir, puis un autre . . . . encore un virage . . . mais soudain, alors que le point vert avançait tout droit, un autre point apparu tout d'un coup au milieu d'un couloir, à une vingtaine de mètres de là. Un point jaune, comme le sable. La couleur qui le représentait lui.

Quatre ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Pour en être certain, que son logiciel marchait bien, il agrandit la zone de localisation. Jusqu'à sa localisation actuelle. Le plus surprenant fut qu'à présent, il avait deux points jaunes sur sa carte. Le premier était à l'extérieur de la carte, et ne bougeait pas. C'était lui. Mais alors . . . pourquoi avait-il un nouveau signal dans la base ? Et identique au sien ? L'inquiétude se fit alors . . .

xxxx

Trowa avançait le plus vite possible, le plus discrètement possible pour sortir de la base. Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le moment où il avait reçu le signal, et l'envie de retrouver son ange et l'air frais lui faisait pousser des ailes. Mais . . .

-Laissez moi !!!!!

Il s'arrêta net, palissant. Cette voix . . . . c'était impossible. Il ne devait pas être à l'intérieur ! Il continua sa route, avançant vers ce qui lui semblait être des bruits de combat.

-Laissez moi partir !!!!

Cette fois ci, Trowa n'eut plus aucun doute. Quatre ! Il arriva à l'intersection concernée et ce qu'il vit lui fait sauter quelques battements de cœur. Quatre était aux prises avec une vingtaine d'hommes. Le blond envoya une droite à un homme, qui tomba plus loin, inanimé. Mais manque de chances pour lui, un autre soldat attrapa Quatre par les épaules pour lui empêcher tout mouvement. Le sang de Trowa ne fit qu'un tour. Il couru sur le lieu pour donner une droit à ce soldat, protégeant Quatre de ses poings et des coups qu'il recevait à sa place. Quatre restait derrière lui (de peur ? de soulagement ?). Dix minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun soldat debout. Trowa se retourna et prit Quatre dans ses bras, sans lui laisser placer un mot.

-Oh Quatre . . . . est-ce que tout va bien ???

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du blond. Mais Trowa, aveuglé par son inquiétude ne le vit pas.

-Je vais bien . . .

Une lumière brilla un court instant. Le jeu de reflets à partir de la lumière, sur tout d'abord une crosse d'armes, puis la lentille d'une caméra insérée au mur.

-Mais . . . comment se fait-il que tu soies là Quatre !? Tu ne devais pas être dans la base !

Quatre sembla hésiter . . . (la peur de sa réaction ?). Trowa n'avait remarqué la courte lumière, concentré sur son ange. L'ange en question l'avait vu lui _(mais les anges ont-ils tous des ailes blanches ?)_ mais il ne dit rien. il sembla même réfléchir . . . comment garder le regard de Trowa braqué sur lui ?

-Je suis venu te dire . . . de faire attention.

Trowa ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi le pilote avait-il tous ces risques ? Seulement pour lui dire d'être prudent ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. 03 fixa 04, ne comprenant pas. Quatre lui souriait . . . mais ce sourire . . .

-Quatre, que veux tu dire ?

Une ombre se rapprocha de Trowa, derrière lui. Cette ombre portait un revolver, cette ombre allait lui faire du mal . . . et Quatre le savait. Mais il n'agissait pas.

-Fais attention. C'est tout.

Trowa fronça les sourcils, mais soudain, un choc se fit sentir sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il tomba à genoux tentant de garder conscience, mais le noir se faisait peu à peu . . . il ne comprenait plus rien . . . La dernière chose qu'il vit avant que le noir ne se fasse totalement fut le visage de Quatre se pencher vers le sien et lui murmurer. . .

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention mon cher pilote.

Puis plus rien.

xxxx

Quatre pianotait sur le bord de l'ordinateur, tentant toujours de comprendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Le point jaune et le vert s'étaient rencontrés, mais ne bougeaient maintenant. Se concentrant sur son empathie, il dirigea toute son attention sur la présence de Trowa. Peur, inquiétude, incompréhension . . . à son tour, Quatre, bien qu'éloigné du pilote de Heavyarms, ressenti tout cela, mais bientôt il fut perplexe. Il redirigea son regard vers l'écran de l'ordinateur. Rien n'avait bougé . . . . puis soudain le point jaune à l'intérieur de la base disparut. Quatre cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore quand le point vert, quand Trowa disparut à son tour.

-Non !

Il tapa sur l'ordinateur. Ca devait être un bug. Ca doit être un bug !! Même si son cœur ne voulait pas croire à l'évidence, son esprit rationnel nota que Duo et Heero revenaient, qu'ils étaient toujours sur l'écran. Lâchant l'ordinateur portable, il se mit au volant et démarra en trombe, vers là où les deux pilotes devaient arriver. il devait y avoir eu un bug !!!

Pendant qu'il conduisait, il essayait de trouver la présence de Trowa . . . mais elle était absente. Il ne le trouvait plus.

Il arriva à l'intersection où les deux pilotes venaient d'arriver. Les prenant de court, il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'adresser un mot. ils le fixèrent avec étonnement, ne comprenant pas l'empressement de Quatre.

-Quat' ? Mais que . . .

-Le signal de Trowa a disparu !

Duo pâlit, Heero sembla surpris, inquiet, mais ne le montrait pas plus que d'habitude. Duo jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-Shit . . . plus que une minute !

Sans aucune autre parole, ils sautèrent dans la jeep, et Quatre fonça vers la base souterraine . . . mais à mi parcours, le sol trembla, les obligeants à s'arrêter et t'attendre que ça passe. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut besoin de demander ce qui s'était passé : les bombes avaient explosé, la base s'étaient effondrée, et ce sur non seulement toutes les installations, mais aussi sur toutes les personnes à l'intérieur.

Quatre ne redémarra pas. Il ne s'en sentait pas la force . . . il y avait comme un vide en lui . . . un vide que la mort de Wufei avait commencé à creuser, et que la subite disparition de Trowa venait d'approfondir. Trowa . . . non, ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! A l'arrière, Duo semblait lui aussi abasourdi . . .

-Oh non . . . mais comment est-ce que c'est possible . . . tell me that's a nightmare !

Le silence se fit à nouveau . . . ils n'avaient pas la force de pleurer, ils n'avaient pas la force de contester . . .

Quatre à l'avant, ne bougeait plus, sous le choc.

Duo à l'arrière, s'était replié sur lui-même.

Heero, place passager, pensif, mais pas moins choqué.

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose.

Nouveau silence. Mais Duo et Quatre l'écoutaient . . . ne comprenant pas comment Trowa avait pu disparaître de l'écran. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils exécutaient une mission de ce genre.

-What Hee-chan . . .

- . . . . . . . j'avais laissé une marge de 5 minutes sur la minuterie.

Des yeux qui s'écarquillent, des esprits comprirent. Ce n'était pas leurs bombes qui avaient explosé, c'était celles d'OZ . . .

Un cri de rage, de désespoir, de tristesse s'éleva dans la nuit . . .

xxxx

Je me réveille nouveau.  
Je ne sens plus mon corps  
depuis un moment déjà . . .  
J'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je suis ici . . .

Mais ce n'est pas possible . . .

Je dois faire quelque chose,  
ne pas laisser les choses se passer ainsi . . .

Où est passée ma volonté ?  
Ma-t-elle été aussi enlevée ?

Non . . .  
Je sais qu'elle est quelque part en moi.  
Il suffit juste qu'elle refasse surface . . .

Un homme vient se planter devant ma cage de verre.  
Il semble me narguer avec sa liberté,  
son air si arrogant . . .

Si je n'étais pas si immobile,  
si enfermé, je crois . . .  
je le tuerais sur place . . .

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux,  
semble surpris de mon réveil . . .

Non . . .  
je ne suis pas inconscient.  
Plus maintenant.  
Et je n'ai plus qu'une volonté . . .

Sortir . . .

Pour éclairer cette ombre qui subsiste sur les évènements.

Comment ?

* * *

Leen #toute contente#  
Trowa : Je vais la tuer.  
Wufei : Un peu d'aide ?  
Trowa : Volontiers !  
Leen #évite les canons d'armes à feu# : naaaaaan !!! Sans moi vous n'aurez jamais la fin !  
Quatre : Cruelle . . .  
Heero : Folle à lier . . .  
Duo : On s'en prend la tête . . .  
Trowa Wufei : Parle pour toi !!  
Leen #sourire qui se veut innocent# : Une pitite review dites ? 


	10. Haute voltige

**Disclamer : **Oui ! Je possède quelqu'un ! Vince et les clones, ça vous dit ?

**Yami-Rose1 : **Vui, échappatoire pour pilote en danger ! Mais…pas maintenant ! J'ai encore envie de délirer toute seule lol. Je sais que j'assombris encore plus l'histoire, mais c'est fait exprè-euh, parce que c'est l'une de mes seules fics où je peux broyer du noir en toute sécurité ! Nan, Hee-chan peut pas se sentir coupable, et ça m'énerveuh ! Il passe toujours entre les mailles de mes filets celui là ! Grrr… Bon, je continue d'écrire moi ! Bisous !

**Luinil Azuretoile : **Prend de l'aspirine, prend de l'aspirine, parce que tu vas en avoir besoin ! Niark ! Vince ? Euh…je vais bien trouver ou le caser ! J'ai toujours besoin de délire moi aussi ! loll bisous

**Bloody Queen : **Contente que tu adores ! Parce que je l'avais commencé, en écrivant directement le prologue sans rien d'autre à côté ! Donc c'était mal parti…mais je suis là ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre9 : Haute voltige.**

La porte claqua. Ils venaient de rentrer. Cinq un jour, quatre le lendemain, puis trois à présent. Une mortelle soustraction. Et ça, ils n'en pouvaient plus.

-Calme toi Quatre…

-Etre calme ?? Tu voudrais que je me calme quand je sais que Trowa a été…

Le mot ne sorti pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le dire. Le mot ne voulait pas venir sur les lèvres de Quatre, comme si c'était un sacrilège que ce mot ose effleurer l'endroit où Trowa faisait passer son amour pour l'arabe.

Duo n'insista pas. Il comprenait la peine de Quatre. Il la partageait même. La partageait, certes, mais à un degré moindre. Surmontant ses propres larmes, Duo jeta un coup d'œil à Heero, en quête d'aide et de soutient. Mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut un visage encore plus fermé, encore plus froid qu'à l'habitude. Mais ç ne l'étonnait guerre. Heero et Trowa avaient été des frères. Tout comme Duo et Wufei, à un sens différent. Heero et Trowa se comprenaient sans même un mot, ils savaient ce que chaque silence signifiait, alors que pour l'américain et le chinois c'était plus leurs sentiments respectifs, d'ennui l'un sans l'autre qui prônait. Mais aujourd'hui…

… Ils ne revivraient plus ça.

Quatre avait disparu dans la maison, et ils ignoraient où il se trouvait. Sans doute dans sa chambre. Duo et Heero avaient été stupéfaits par lui, bien qu'ils savaient que Quatre n'était pas celui qu'on croyait. Il n'avait pas versé une larme. Celui qu'on pourrait croire sensible, compatissant, émotif, était en cet instant un masque de colère et de douleur.

Restant debout, les deux pilotes laissèrent le silence s'installer. Ces silences gênants, sombres, dont on espère plus que tout qu'ils se brisent. Mais comment faire quand les mots que pourrait prononcer les feraient craquer ? Feraient hurler leur peine ? Alors ils préféraient se taire, ne pas plus souffrir.

Heero passa à côté de Duo, les poings serrés.

-Je dois…rapport.

Puis il disparu dans le salon. Lui qui déjà en temps normal ne parlait pas beaucoup gardait encore plus en lui ces mots qui ne voulaient sortir. Hurler, crier, pleurer. Non, il n'en était pas question.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, prenant sur ses genoux son ordinateur. Il en caressa inconsciemment le dessus pendant quelques secondes, se souvenant les circonstances dans lesquelles il l'avait eu. Duo avait détruit l'ancien, Duo lui en avait offert un nouveau, Duo…il se souvenait aussi de cette journée. Une journée normale, une journée comme plus jamais ils n'en auront. Parce que OZ aura été plus fort, parce que OZ avait réussi son coup, parce que… Trop de raisons de leur défaites, trop de raisons qui lui pesaient. Heero tenta de chasser ces sombres pensées de son esprit, et du faire appel à tout son self control pour se concentrer sur sa tâche. Il ouvrit l'ordinateur et demanda une liaison sécurisée avec les mads via l'Internet.

Quelque part sur L1, un ordinateur bipa faiblement. Mais c'était suffisant pour que son propriétaire l'entende. J alluma la connexion d'un bouton sur son bureau, sans même se retourner face à l'écran, puis recommença à bricoler le circuit électronique devant lui.

J : _J'écoute ton rapport._

Heero : _La mission a échoué._

Ton neutre, mais ça a marché. J laisse tomber le circuit à terre et se retourne directement vers l'écran.

J : _Quoi ?_

Heero : _Je répète, la mission a échoué_.

Incrédulité marquée par un manque de respiration. J a manqué un battement de coeur. Toutefois s'il en a un.

J : _Quoi d'autre ?_

Heero :_…_

J : _01, répond._

Heero : _On…le…03…est porté mort._

Ca y est il l'a dit. Le premier à le dire il semblerait, et pour l'homme qui avait envoyé le pilote à la mort…enfin, indirectement. Bruit d'un circuit imprimé laissé tombé à terre.

J : _Rapport._

La voix ferme, l'esprit qui travaille sans aucun doute. Qui travaille pour comprendre ? S'il savait…

Heero :_…ils savaient._

J : _Que ?_

Il semble vouloir une certitude. Une question rhétorique, mais qui ne veut pas être crue…quel dommage.

Heero : _OZ savait que nous viendrions._

J :…

Le silence…utile parfois, mais…pas quand il signifie la trahison, la perte. J'aime ces silences.

J : _Comment est-ce possible ?_

Heero : _j'aurais espéré que vous ayez eu une réponse._

J : _Et je n'en ai pas._

Heero : _Alors à quoi ça sert que je vous prévienne ?_

J : _Ne me parle pas sur ce ton._

Heero : _Je vous parlerais comme j'en ai envie._

J : _01, tu dois respect à ton mentor !_

Heero : _Je ne dois aucun respect à ceux qui m'ont fait perdre deux frères !!_

J :…

Heero : _Et maintenant trouvez comment. Vous qui avez pour habitude de nous diriger, de nous dire quoi faire, cherchez un peu à votre tour. Je refuse que notre équipe continue ainsi ! Il doit y avoir…_

J : _Ne le dis pas ! A présent nous ne pouvons même plus savoir si nous sommes en sécurité !_

Bruit de moteur à l'autre bout de la ligne, sur terre.

J : _C'était quoi ?_

Heero :…_un gundam._

J : _Heero, je te charge de veiller sur les autres. Je dois mener enquête._

Il paraît nerveux…il l'est justement !

Heero : _Menez enquête et prévenez nous._

Fin de communication. On entend plus que les grésillements de la ligne Internet.

Quelque part sur L1, dans une base secrète, un vieux scientifique au bras de fer cherche qui aurait pu les trahir. Quelque part sur L1, dans une base plus si secrète que ça, un jeune homme éteint son émetteur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Pas mal la conversation, mais 01 pourrait faire des efforts pour le mélodrame !

Et Vince éclata de rire avant de prévenir sa base, sans se méfier des ombres qui rôdaient.

Xxxx

Duo monta à l'étage. L'état de Quatre l'inquiétait. L'arabe avait beau paraître en colère, ce n'était pas normal. La perte d'un être cher marquait plus que l'on laissait le voir par moment, et ça, Duo le savait. La tragédie de l'Eglise Maxwell revenait à son esprit en cet instant, et il savait que Quatre avait besoin de soutient. Il entendait dans le salon Heero parler à son mentor…toujours ce même ton neutre. Ce ton neutre qui parfois faisait se désespérer le jeune américain, au point de vouloir l'en sortir une bonne fois pour toutes de ses habitudes. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Pour la simple et bonne raison…il ne le comprenait pas lui-même. Mais une vie à faire la guerre, ce n'est pas le mieux si on veut se poser des questions. Or, Duo avait bien compris que c'était maintenant qu'il fallait profiter de la vie…avant qu'Elle ne vous prenne comme Elle venait de prendre les autres.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre que Quatre et Trowa occupaient. Il se doutait bien que le jeune garçon serait là…il ne pouvait être autre part. Il frappa.

Aucune réponse.

Pas même un bruit étouffé.

Duo s'en inquiéta.

-Quatre ? C'est moi…tu es là ?

Toujours pas de bruit. Duo ouvrit un peu la porte…personne ! D'un mouvement rapide il entra dans la chambre, et ne vit pas Quatre.

-Quatre !!

Il se précipita à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit pour passer la tête dehors. Il y avait des traces de son passage. Quatre était descendu par là ! Duo passa par la fenêtre, s'accrochant au rebord pour suivre les traces.

-Mais qu'est-ce que…

Il sauta a terre. Quatre n'avait pas pris la peine d'effacer ses traces de pas et de passage. Duo les regarda, écarquillant peu à peu les yeux. Il avait continué plus loin, se dirigeant vers……un bruit de moteur se fit entendre.

-Quatre, non !

Installé dans Sandrock, Quatre fit avancer son gundam pour le faire sortir du hangar.

-Vous allez me le payer…Je vais vous tuer, soldat par soldat…même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais !!!

Duo courut aussi vite qu'il le pût vers le géant de fer qui était presque entièrement sorti du hangar.

-QUATRE !!!!

Mais le blond ne l'entendit pas, perdu dans ses idées de vengeance. Sand rock était quasiment entièrement sorti, et s'apprêtait à prendre son envol. Duo piqua un sprint et s'accrocha au gundam en continuant d'appeler son compagnon.

-Arrête ça Quatre fucking hell !

Mais au lieu de cela, les moteurs de Sandrock se mirent soudain à vrombir encore plus fort, et le gundam décolla doucement de sol, comme sortant d'un long coma. Duo raffermit sa prise sur l'armure du gundam, voyant peu à peu le sol s'éloigner. Un mètre, puis deux, trois jusqu'à monter encore plus haut. Quatre ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte de sa présence. Oubliant peine, désespoir, colère contre OZ, Duo ne se concentra que sur une seule tache. Ne pas lâcher le géant de fer au risque de finir aplati au sol. Ravalant un juron, Duo commença sa lente ascension.

Quatre alluma les gaz un à un, en, ne pensant qu'à une chose. _Tuer OZ, tuer Treize, tuer, tuer, TUER !!_ Puis il enfonça les mannettes. Sandrock se mit à voler d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite dans un grand bruit de moteurs.

Duo se cramponna à la jointure de la plaque de fer qu'il venait d'atteindre. La soudaine accélération avait failli le projeter dans le vide, et il avait tout juste eu le temps de se mettre derrière le genou du géant pour éviter que la pression de l'air ne l'éjecte plus loin. Mais maintenant, il devait s'agripper de toutes ses forces pour ne pas se faire aspirer à l'arrière, du au déplacement de l'air.

Il commença doucement son ascension vers le cockpit. Quatre continuait de parler OZ. Il ne supportait pas la perte de Trowa, mais au lieu de pleurer sur le sort malheureux, il avait décidé de se venger. Jamais il ne s'était senti comme ça…sauf quand il avait été sous l'emprise du système Zero. Et à cet instant, il se disait que c'était ce qu'il lui manquait. Cette emprise qui vous empêchait tout sentiment pour l'ennemi, qui ne vous permettait aucun doute en combat…mais il s'en moquait. Bien que Zero ne soit pas sur l'appareil, il n'en avait pas besoin. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était le point rouge qui désignait un quartier de OZ sur la carte…à plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres.

De son côté, Duo avait réussi à atteindre le dos du gundam, au niveau des deux armes de Sandrock. Il espérait que Quatre n'attaquerait rien dans les prochains kilomètres, ou s'en était fini pour lui ! Il se plaqua au dos du gundam pour souffler un peu, puis il continua son chemin. Prudemment il se laissa glisser le long du gundam, à l'abri entre son bras et son flanc pour encore se rapprocher. Quatre allait l'entendre !

-Quatre arrête toi !!!!!

Toujours sans aucune réponse, et sans aucun signe qui montrait que le gundam ralentissait. Duo garda un juron pour lui en passant sur le devant de Sandrock, au niveau de l'ouverture du cockpit. Quatre ne le voyait pas, bien que l'américain paraissait sur l'écran, tellement qu'il était absorbé dans ses sombres idées. Duo actionna l'ouverture du robot, et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Quatre sentit soudain le froid mordant du vent sur sa peau. Lui qui n'avait pas réalisé que son coéquipier était sur le gundam, à se balader sur l'armure de fer à plus de cinq cent mètres du sol, s'en rendait compte brutalement.

-Duo descend de là !!!

Il ne voulait pas arrêter le gundam. Duo devait descendre ! Le laisser se venger !

-Quatre !! Forget immediately this silly idea!!!

-Non Duo ! Je DOIS le venger ! Je DOIS les tuer !! Je DOIS…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer, que Duo venait de le gifler fortement. Sandrock fit un violent écart dans les airs, Quatre ayant lâché les commandes. Duo se raccrocha comme il le pouvait aux rebords du cockpit, essayant de ne pas se faire happer par l'air. Quatre ne revenait pas sur terre. Il était toujours sur le choc à essayer de réaliser. Mais pendant qu'il portait sa main à sa joue pour essayer de se calmer, personne ne pilotait…Les gaz coupés, le gundam continuait sa mortelle chute à une vitesse ahurissante. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, et le jeune américain ne pouvait rien tenter sous peine de lâcher prise et de finir tel un parachutiste…sans parachute.

Alors que le sol ne se présentait plus que une vingtaine de mètres, Duo ferma les yeux, attendant le crash, se cramponnant à l'ouverture du gundam. Mais soudain, un violent choc se fit sentir, manquant une nouvelle fois de le faire lâcher prise. Ou plutôt, sa main droite glissa, tenta de se rattraper à quelque chose par réflexe, bien que s'écraser avec un gundam ne serait pas plus gai. Mais il ne sentait plus le vent froid contre lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Il était tout simplement pendu d'un seul bras au dessus du vide. Prudemment, il ouvrit les yeux. Le gundam était arrêté. Il se hissa sur le rebord du cockpit.

-Bon sang…j'ai bien cru…

Quatre avait rattrapé de justesse le levier de direction, les préservant d'une mort plus que certaine. Mais sa fureur précédente était retombée, laissant place à la tristesse et au désespoir. Tête baissée, empêchant Duo de voir son visage, il dirigea le gundam doucement vers le sol, et le fit atterrir. L'américain en profita pour se lever et entrer totalement dans le cockpit.

-Désolé pour la baffe Quatre…mais il le fallait.

Le blond ne releva pas la tête. Il ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Il se sentait maintenant coupable. Pour avoir laissé mourir celui qu'il aimait, pour avoir agi aussi imprudemment, pour avoir fait risquer sa vie à Duo. D'un geste vague, il coupa les moteurs de Sandrock. Les yeux du géant de fer s'éteignirent. Le natté approcha comme il pût de son ami, et le pris doucement dans ses bras.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient au sol. La nuit était tombée, ils n'avaient plus la force de parler. Ils avaient allumé un feu, surtout pour éviter que l'américain ne reste congelé après sa petite ballade dans les airs. Ils se tenaient là devant le feu, à ressasser leurs souvenirs…

-On ne les reverra pas…

-Je sais…

Un simple constat. On ne pouvait changer les choses. Et on ne pouvait que les améliorer…en continuant simplement à vivre. Et en acceptant l'inévitable. On ne pouvait retourner dans le passé. Le feu crépitait devant eux. Mû comme par un acte sacré, Duo libéra sa chevelure, laissant tomber sur ses reins les longs cheveux châtains. Il sorti une lame d'une de ses poches, et sectionna deux de ses mèches, au niveau des épaules. Il les prit dans sa main et les regarda, les deux mèches coupées lui tombant dans les yeux à présent à cause de leur courte longueur.

-Duo…

Quatre le regardait, comprenant la portée de son acte. Duo serra le poing avec les cheveux, puis les jeta au feu. Une mèche pour Wufei. Une mèche pour Trowa. Et maintenant brûlait les deux souvenirs hanteurs…le sacrifice de duo pour eux.

Xxxx

Le corps, inanimé, flottant dans un grand bocal. Derrière la vitre cylindrique, plusieurs personnes le regardaient.

-Hm pas mal du tout…

-Gina, arrête de le regarder comme ça. Tu l'auras pas.

La petite blonde s'arrêta devant son amie chinoise.

-Voyons Zhen, toi aussi tu as eu le droit à ton pilote, pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de profiter du mien ?

Ce fut une grande personne brune qui vint lui répondre.

-Parce que tout simplement nous ne sommes pas là pour nous amuser. Nous avons une mission à remplir…

-Aidez OZ à neutraliser et mettre les pilotes de Gundam hors de cette guerre. Je sais, je sais Lucy.

-Ne m'appelle pas Lucy. Si nous avons un rôle à jouer, autant nous y habituer.

-Oui oui _Iria_.

-C'est mieux.

-Voyons les filles…

Une femme d'environ la trentaine était assise paisiblement sur un siège près d'elles et de ce grand bocal. De longs cheveux blonds bouclés, et des yeux d'un bleu profond, elle lisait un petit ouvrage relié en cuir.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de vous chamailler. Nous ferons juste notre travail.

Gina Letton s'avança vers la femme, bras croisés derrière le dos.

-Oriane ? tu lis quoi ?

-Il est dit que seul un être divin avait le pouvoir de faire en sorte qu'un être cher perdu soit remplacé par le même. OZ a décidé de jouer à Dieu. OZ a décidé par tous les moyens de faire en sorte que ces pilotes ne soient plus parmi nous. OZ s'est pris pour dieu, mais un jour ce là se retournera contre eux.

-Très perspicace mademoiselle Shrandi. Mais alors que faites vous ici parmi nous ? répliqua celle qui devait se faire passer pour Iria.

La femme referma son livre et se releva, s'imposant aux autres.

-Je suis ici parce que je crois les idéaux de OZ être les meilleurs possibles. Mais je n'ai jamais dit que cette idée d'usurpation était la meilleure. Je joue le rôle d'une morte. Et je ne pense pas qu'il soit correct d'usurper son identité au profit d'une action contre la rébellion.

Zhen (Meiran) avança à son tour vers elle.

-Tout ce que je veux, c'est venger mon père de ceux qui l'ont tué. Peu importe si je dois prendre le rôle de Meiran Chang, ou comme toi, celui d'une bonne sœur sur une colonie dépravée.

-Les pilotes ?

Zhen se retourna vers l'homme dans le bocal.

-Lui l'a tué, ses amis aussi. Mon père était soldat chez OZ…

Gina (Quatre) leva ses yeux verts vers les deux filles.

-Puisque vous insistez, je vais vous le dire moi. Pour l'argent.

Mary Sanders (Réléna), présente elle aussi, éclata de rire.

-venant de toi, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Ris autant que tu veux Miss. Mais pourquoi as-tu accepté de te faire passer pour la princesse Peacecraft ?

-Moi ? Je m'ennuyais dans mon quartier. Donc j'ai cherché un « petit job »…

-Petit job où tu pourrais t'amuser, c'est ça ?

-Tu comprends vite Lucy…

-Mais ce que je voudrais savoir…

Gina regarda un peu plus loin dans la salle.

-…c'est pourquoi une si petite fille est ici avec nous. Je suis jeune, mais majeure…alors pourquoi…

La petite fille en question leva les yeux. Elle restait debout, les bras dans son dos conter le mur. Ses longs cheveux bruns reliés en queue de cheval lui tombaient sur l'épaule. Elle portait une jolie robe blanche et un grand chapeau de la même couleur, qui contrastaient avec l'obscurité dans laquelle elle était.

-Hé Hikari (nda : lumière) ! l'interpella Gina.

La petite fille releva ses yeux gris vers elle.

-Oui ? répondit-elle de sa petite voix fluette.

-Pourquoi tu es là avec nous ? demande la blonde avec son tact habituel.

Hikari baissa la tête. Puis elle se décolla de son mur, laissant tomber sa queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle avait tout appris...tout ce qui s'était passé, depuis que OZ l'avait contactée, puis mise au courant. Et elle lui ferait payer.

-Je veux venger ma sœur.

Gina se tu rapidement. Ce regard…voilé comme la brume. _Comme la brume où il avait retrouvé notre chiot_… les femmes regardèrent la petite fille avec des yeux ronds. Comment cette petite fille, jusqu'à présent innocente comme la neige _La neige de ce jour là ,_ vouait à présent son temps à des idées de vengeance. Mais elle avait été choisie par OZ, et il y avait une raison à cela…

-Mademoiselles, je viens récupérer mon bocal.

Un scientifique venait d'arriver avec quelques soldats. Ceux-ci virent se placer autour du chariot sur lequel le bocal était placé.

-Oh, déjà ?

-Mademoiselle Letton, c'était un pilote, pas une attraction.

-Tant pis…

-Profitez en une dernière fois, vous ne le reverrez plus jamais.

La blonde s'approcha du verre. Elle posa sa main sur le rebord de la cloison.

-Adieu 03…tu sais quoi, je comprends que le blondinet ait craqué pour toi !

Et dans le tube, le visage sans vie de Trowa la regardait…

* * *

**Leen : TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM !!!!!  
****Quatre Trowa Wufei : OBJECTION !!!!!!  
****Leen : Quoi encore. #se méfie d'eux#  
****Quatre : Je suis pas si psychopathe !!!  
****Trowa : je veux pas rester dans ce bocal !!!  
****Wufei : je suis pas dans le chapiiiiiitre !!!  
****Duo : De quoi tu te pleins ?  
****Wufei : Heu…  
Heero : Leen, oublie ce qu'il a dit.  
****Leen #enlève ses boules quiès# : Oublier quoi ?  
****G-boys : Désespérante…  
****Leen : Et maintenant……………****REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS !!!!!!!!!**


	11. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE

**A TOUS CEUX QUI SUIVENT MES FICS**

Pardon…

Je n'ai pas d'autre mot pour dire tout ce que j'aurais à dire.

Depuis quelques temps, je n'avais plus aucune motivation pour continuer ces fics, pour prendre le temps d'écrire quelques lignes.

Mais à la suite de quelques évènements je me suis rendue compte d'une chose :

je ne suis qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan.

A quoi sert de continuer quelque chose quand on sait que cette chose n'a aucun impact véritable sur les personnes qui lisent ? A quoi sert de continuer, quand on se fait oublier en quelques secondes, en quelques clics dans le cas présent ?

Et je n'ai plus le cœur à continuer.

Je quitte donc ce site.

Peut être qu'un jour je reviendrais

Peut être que je prendrais la patience d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres.

Peut être que je prendrais plaisir à les envoyer à ceux qui me le demandent….après tout j'en ai certains en avance.

Mais je ne veux plus être sous cette contrainte de toujours penser à vous pour me dépêcher (relatif) et écrire quelque chose de cohérent.

Quand à Msn…tout dépendra. Tout dépendra de mon état, de la fin de ma réflexion, et de ma raison.

Une dernière fois, pardon.

En espérant que j'aurais réussi à marquer dans vos esprits mon nom et mes écrits.

Leenaren, alias Leen.


End file.
